Rebirth
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Petite fic suite à un rêve fait concernant YiFan, aka Kris, membre et leader des EXO-M, groupe de kpop sous le label de SMe. L'histoire se situe dans un futur pas si loin où la Terre se meurt et où les Continents n'existent plus. Notre survie nous la devons à nous-même. Des communautés ont vu le jour et leur crédo est "Lève-toi et vis sinon rendors-toi et meurs!"
1. Introduction

Depuis plus de cinq ans, le climat est devenu chaud et terrifiant. La chaleur a fait évaporer les ruisseaux, les fleuves, les mers pour finir avec les Océans. Oui, désormais nous vivons sur une Terre aride et brûlante. L'eau est devenue denrée rare et la personne qui obtient une goutte de ce liquide devient l'homme le plus riche. Le plus riche… Tout est relatif dans ce Monde où plus rien n'a d'effet. Effectivement, plus de polices, plus de gouvernements, seulement des clans, des communautés avec un maximum de vingt personnes et encore.

Oui, désormais nous vivons pour nous et notre survie. Notre pensée se résume à "est-ce que nous allons nous réveiller demain ?" Et oui car comme dans toute nouvelle vie, il y a toujours ces personnes qui veulent profiter, ces personnes qui pensent que tout leur ai dû !

Ces personnes nous les avons appelés les "Pilleurs" car ils ne font que ça. Ils se déplacent souvent par bande d'une dizaine de personnes et ne restent pas longtemps en place. Ils arrivent à former un camp d'une trentaine de personnes comprenant femmes et enfants mais nous savons tous qu'il existe quelque part une "ville" consacrée à leur méfait. Personne ne sait combien ils sont au total ni qui en est le chef mais tout le monde en a peur…

J'ai eu affaire à eux il y a maintenant trois ans. A cette époque j'étais avec une communauté appelée "Peaceful", je sais, le nom n'est pas très recherché mais chaque communauté avait un nom qui signifiait l'idée commune du groupe. Bref, nous étions calmes, sans histoire et nous n'en voulions pas. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres communautés, nous avions décidé de ne pas être nomades et de s'implanter dans un petit coin. Nous avions même trouvé une petite source. C'était la belle vie mais… ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Des pilleurs nous avaient trouvés et bien évidemment avec l'eau à proximité… Nous avons été pris de suite en assaut et quasi la totalité a été tuée. Les femmes ont été tenues en captivités pour les « besoins » des hommes mais c'est tout ce qu'il restait de "Peaceful".

Leur chef a testé toutes les femmes, il ne restait que moi. Une fois qu'il aurait gouté à ma chair, il comptait me jeter aux lions mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire et celui qui est venu me chercher en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais au final, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré et que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il était quelque peu gauche et ne voulait pas me faire du mal. C'est lui qui avait la charge de s'occuper de moi et de me nourrir. En fait, chaque femme avait son tortionnaire et une fois qu'il trouvait que nous étions "mûres", notre tortionnaire nous amenait à son chef.

Alors que les autres traitaient les femmes comme des moins que rien et ne cessaient de les battre, le mien était doux et gentil. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis laissée "apprivoiser", pour mieux le connaitre et frapper quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

Ce que je ne pouvais pas prévoir c'est que je tomberai amoureuse de lui et que notre premier baiser échangé déclencherait la suite des évènements…

Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devions passer par le chef avant d'être jeter à la foule. Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas me donner à son chef, il ne voulait pas me "partager". Oui, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre mais malheureusement, nous n'étions pas vraiment dans les bons camps… Il avait supplié son chef de me laisser mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre, j'étais une femme et il se devait de me consommer avant ses hommes !

Une rébellion a failli éclater mais d'autres pilleurs arrivèrent avec d'autres "invités". Je fis remise dans ma cage et mon tortionnaire fut changé. Malgré tout, il vint me voir et me promis de me libérer et de partir avec moi. Il ne voulait pas me laisser ainsi et il ne supportait plus cette situation ! Oui, nous devions partir ensemble et rejoindre une autre communauté mais…

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

- Sean…

Je lui souris tendrement. Sean fait parti de la deuxième communauté attaquée lors de ma captivité. C'est un peu « grâce » à lui que mon sort n'a pas été scellé par le chef de ces pilleurs. Il nous avait mis ensemble pensant que nous succomberons l'un à l'autre mais malheureusement, à part une grande amitié, rien ne s'est passé entre nous.

- Je sais à qui tu penses Kassie.

- Tu me connais que trop bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis pour rien.

- Il me sourit alors et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Jake t'aime plus que tout et tu ne devrais pas lui faire ça.

- Je sais, et moi aussi je l'aime mais…

- Il ne doit pas y avoir de mais Kassie et tu le sais.

- Oui je sais… Mais mon cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps.

- Il n'est pas venu cette nuit-là, Jake si. De plus ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui.

Oui, ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui qu'il est parti sans moi, ça fait trois ans que Jake est venu me sauver et que je suis avec lui et ça fait trois ans que j'espère le revoir. Je vis certainement dans l'illusion mais c'est ainsi et on ne me changera pas. Je l'aime et rien ne pourra m'enlever ce sentiment si fort car je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse et que nous partirons ensemble !


	2. Le Nouveau Fléau

Pourquoi avoir choisi Rebirth? Tout simplement car ça signifie la renaissance, une nouvelle vie. Oui, lorsque je suis arrivé à ce camp de pilleurs je ne pensais pas voir autant de persécutés, autant de peines, de tristesses.

Je suis solitaire depuis toujours et je n'ai donc jamais appartenu à une communauté, préférant m'occuper que de moi-même. J'ai croisé plusieurs communautés mais jamais je me suis attaché à eux ne voulant pas m'encombrer d'autres personnes. J'aime la liberté!

Mais voilà, ma vision des choses a changé lorsque je l'ai vue. N'appartenant à aucune communauté, je passe facilement avec les pilleurs car… ils n'ont que faire d'une personne et je leur propose souvent un bon marché pour pouvoir avancer. C'est ainsi, que je sois un moment avec les communautés ou les pilleurs, cela m'importe peu, du moment que j'avance et que j'obtiens ce que je veux!

Ce jour-là, je voulais juste me reposer un peu, après un long voyage, j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos. En contre partie je leur indiquais une source d'eau que j'avais trouvée il y a quelques jours. J'étais arrivé alors que le chef allait «célébrer» l'appartenance de sa dernière prisonnière. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, une autre communauté venait d'être découverte et les survivants de cette chasse étaient revenus avec un sacré butin.

Ce soir-là se fut une belle fête et c'est ce soi-là que tout bascula. Moi qui ne m'attardais jamais à ce que faisaient les pilleurs, je pus y assister en direct. Viols, meurtres. Tout était bon pour eux. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su mais le fait de le voir… Non, ce n'était pas possible pour moi!

Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était encore enfermée dans sa cage et l'un des pilleurs étaient venus la voir secrètement. A force de côtoyer les pilleurs, je savais que les femmes devaient d'abord passer par le chef pour ensuite être livrée en pâture aux guerriers. Cet homme ne semblait pas du même avis et à voir leur regard je pouvais même deviner une forme d'amour.

Je n'avais pas en m'en mêler, je le sais bien et, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer au bon samaritain mais mes parents m'ont bien élevé et cette femme ne me laissait pas indifférente non plus. Alors j'ai décidé d'agir. Pour la première de ma vie j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mainset d'aider mon prochain.

Je connaissais bien le chef de ces pilleurs et je savais comment et où frapper. Je savais exactement ce que je devais leur donner pour qu'ils soient hors d'état de nuire. Rien de bien méchant, je ne suis pas un tueur… enfin, sauf en cas de nécessité.

Alors que je devais rester qu'une nuit, je suis resté trois jours avec eux, trouvant des excuses pour rester autant. J'ai été voir les prisonniers et leur ai parlé. Et, je lui ai parlé, à elle. Je crois que la voir aussi belle… oui, c'est tout ce qui a déclenché la suite…!

_~~~~..._

- Il est tôt! Nous devons partir!

- Tu ne crois pas que nous pouvons rester encore un peu?

- Kassie… Tu sais bien que nous ne devons pas rester plus de trois jours sur un site!

- Et pourquoi? Depuis trois ans nous ne faisons que fuir! Des personnes sont mortes, d'autres sont malades. Je suis… j'étais médecin… enfin chercheur mais je ne suis pas faiseur de miracle! Nous avons besoin de nous poser plus longtemps!

Je déteste quand elle me tient tête et pourtant, c'est là qu'elle est encore plus belle…

- Kassie… Tu sais bien que si nous sommes encore en vie c'est parce que nous bougeons tout le temps.

- Jake, c'était bien quand tu étais seul mais maintenant nous sommes un tout. Nous sommes devenus plus forts et il est temps de nous implanter quelque part.

- Nous implanter…? Tu plaisantes là?

Je sais qu'elle pense encore lui et je suis même sûr que secrètement elle attend qu'il revienne mais elle ignore tout de ce fameux jour.

- Jake, les gens en ont marre! Tu ne les entends pas mais moi je les entends! Ils ne supportent plus ton entêtement à vouloir toujours se déplacer! Ils ont faim, ils ont soif! Ouvre les yeux!

Ses mots sont forts et la colère qu'elle y met… Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tort, peut-être que je devrais rester en un endroit. Oui mais…

- Je ne sais pas rester à un endroit…

- Je sais Jake mais pour le bien de la communauté que tu as créé, fais-le.

Ses mains entourent mon visage et ses lèvres viennent capturer les miennes. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ça? Mes mains l'entourent doucement, tendrement, passant délicatement sous son maillot, caressant lentement sa peau. Qu'elle est si douce… Mes lèvres dévident alors vers le lobe de son oreille où mes dents la mordillent laissant échapper de sa bouche un doux soupir.

Je ne devrais pas me laisser, pas ici alors que c'est une partie commune mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse quand l'appel du désir se fait sentir? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse lorsque je sens monter en elle le feu qui me fait perdre la raison? Il est trop tard, tous nos membres sont en alerte et rien ne peut nous arrêter. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Le genre de cri qui coupe à toute chose… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être tranquilles?!

Kassie s'est déjà remise et est déjà partie en direction du cri. Lorsque je la rejoins, il y a un petit attroupement autours d'une personne sur le sol. Je ne le reconnais pas de suite car la veille il n'avait pas vraiment cette «tête »…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- J'ai voulu aller réveiller Luis mais voilà ce que j'ai trouvé…

Kassie s'accroupit près du «jeune homme». Pourquoi j'emploie des guillemets? Comment dire… Luis avait 25 ans hier et aujourd'hui, il semble en avoir cinquante de plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est un vieillissement rapide mais quelque chose s'est passé et mon idée de partir de ce lieu se fait pressente.

- Préparez vos affaires, on part!

- On ne peut pas le laisser là Jake et tu le sais.

- Ecoute Kassie, c'est vraiment triste pour lui mais nous ne pouvons rester ici, ce qui lui ait arrivé peut arriver à n'importe qui d'autre! Je ne peux pas en prendre le risque!

- Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes là, si c'était le lieu, ce serait arrivé plus tôt. Non, je pense que c'est lié à Luis.

Elle se relève alors pour me faire face.

- Je sais où nous sommes et je sais où est-ce que je pourrais faire mes recherches! Je ne demande rien, juste qu'on me l'emballe dans des bandelettes. Je prendrais son corps et j'irais faire mes recherches.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule avec ce cadavre marcher je ne sais où….?

- Je connais cette cathédrale, je l'ai visité il y a plus de dix ans, lorsque la Terre était encore celle que nous connaissions. J'ai fait mes études dans cette ville et j'ai une excellent mémoire. Jake, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe!

Je l'attrape alors par le bras pour nous éloigner du groupe.

- Kassie, il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule comme ça! Cette Terre n'est plus celle que nous avons connue! Tu peux tomber sur des pilleurs et…

- Depuis trois ans j'ai appris. Je sais me défendre tu sais… Et puis, les pilleurs ne sont pas si près sinon on en aurait déjà vu.

Je soupire. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça?

- Prends Sean avec toi. Noah aussi t'accompagnera.

- Pourquoi Noah?

- C'est un traqueur, je serais plus en sécurité comme ça.

Elle me sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Merci.

- Ai-je le choix…?

Et voilà, Luis fut «embaumer» et emmener par Kassie, Sean et Noah. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir choisi la bonne solution mais je sais que même sans mon accord, elle l'aurait fait alors…

Elle m'a dit où elle voulait aller et concrètement, elle n'en aura pas pour longtemps mais plus rien n'est pareil depuis si longtemps…

- Noah, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, je veillerai sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux.

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe quitta la cathédrale qui était devenue notre nouvelle maison…


	3. Noah

Alors que je suis devant, montrant le chemin, Sean et Noah trainent le corps de ce pauvre Luis. Pour être franche j'aurai préférée être derrière pour surveiller Noah mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et puis… il y a Sean au pire des cas. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il soit avec moi car je n'aurai pas aimé me retrouver seule avec le traqueur.

Cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et ce, depuis le début. Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où nous…non, où JE l'ai trouvé. Nous étions partis en groupe de trois pour chercher un peu d'eau et alors que mon groupe et moi allions abandonner, j'ai vu une forme au loin. Suivie de mes deux camarades, je suis arrivée à sa hauteur. C'était Noah. Mais il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'une petite fille d'à peine âgée de 10 ans. C'est surtout pour cette raison que je suis venue en aide à cet homme.

Je suis la seule dans la communauté à avoir des connaissances en médecine alors tous se sont retournés vers moi. Noah a mis à peine deux jours à s'en remettre, la petite Cloé mis plutôt une semaine au grand désespoir de Jake. Mais comme je ne l'aurai pas abandonnée, il dû se résoudre à rester au même endroit.

- Monsieur Noah n'est pas mon papa, il s'occupe juste de moi.

- Ah ? Mais où sont tes parents ?

La petite Cloé avait haussé les épaules.

- Monsieur Noah m'a dit qu'il était celui qui s'occuperait de moi maintenant.

Voilà comment elle me présenta Noah, un vieux monsieur qui était venu à sa rescousse et qui l'avait sauvée. Sauvé… Je trouve que ce mot était vraiment fort pour le dépendre ! Certes il s'avérait être un excellent traqueur et donc un chasseur hors pair et pour nourrir la communauté, il fallait bien cela. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose en lui qui me dérangeait.

- Tu ne trouves pas Noah étrange ?

- Et en quoi est-il étrange ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui…

Jake m'avait alors enlacée tendrement.

- Tu réfléchis trop Kassie.

- Peut-être mais…

Je ne vous raconterai pas le reste car ça devient du personnel mais... Je n'avais cessé d'émettre des remarques à propos de notre "nouvel" ami. De plus, Cloé se renfermait de jours en jours. De nature peu bavarde, elle en devenait presqu'agressive, comme un petit chat qu'on battait. Pourtant, aucune trace de blessures quelconque, ni de bleus. Et Dieu sait que je l'ai examinée, prétextant n'importe quoi pour le faire.

J'essayai de la faire parler mais rien n'y faisait. Tout ce qu'elle me racontait c'était que « Monsieur Noah était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il l'avait sauvée ». Tu parles… Si je pouvais savoir ce qu'il trafiquait celui-là !

- Arrête un peu ! Tu tournes à l'obsession !

- Alors quoi ? Toi non plus tu ne vois pas que la petite Cloé est devenue farouche ? Regarde-la, elle est toujours collée à lui !

- Elle le considère comme son père… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela ?

- Mais Sean… Que Jake ne voit rien, à la rigueur, mais toi… Je te pensais plus observateur !

- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu ne vois que lui. Tu ne t'occupes que de lui. Ce mec t'obsède, rien de plus !

- Je l'aime pas ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire semblant ! Cet homme est malsain ! Rien que son regard… on dirait un pervers. Oui, c'est ça, c'est un pervers !

Je crois bien que Sean ne savait plus quoi répondre à mes remarques désobligeantes envers cet homme que nous gardions avec nous. Mais voilà, son regard changea trois mois après son arrivée. Il était parti traquer je ne sais quelle bête pour pouvoir nourrir la communauté et comme à chaque fois il partait avec Cloé. J'avais beau lui demandé de la laisser avec nous, il me rétorquait que c'était pour son bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à traquer et chasser. Et à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, elle était encore plus craintive que la veille…

Alors que d'ordinaire il mettait une journée à revenir, il mit presque trois jours et lorsqu'il revint, il revint seul, sans la petite et sans nourriture. Il était dans un piteux état…

Malgré que mon amour pour lui était nul, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir et donc je le soignai, comme je l'avais fait lorsque je l'avais trouvé. Cette fois, il mit presqu'une semaine à se rétablir. Pendant cette semaine-là, Jake était parti à la recherche de Cloé avec plusieurs hommes mais en vain. Personne ne la trouva…

Je m'étais attachée à elle et savoir qu'elle était introuvable me mit dans un sale état. Dans un premier temps, je me suis laissée allée complètement, mangeant à peine, ne voulant voir personne, me laissant ronger par une culpabilité qui ne devait l'être. Par la suite, ma tristesse se transforma en haine et je peux vous assurer que Noah s'en souvient encore. Malheureusement, il est plus fort que moi et si Jake n'était pas intervenu je crois bien que ma dignité en aurait pris un coup…

Deux jours plus tard, tous les deux partirent ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit ni ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, Noah vouait une espèce d'adoration pour Jake. Enfin, adoration n'est pas vraiment le terme… Jake impose une certaine prestance, une certaine crainte… Oui, c'est ça, Jake intimide tout le monde et tout le monde le craint mais étrangement je n'ai jamais ressentis cette "crainte" envers lui. Peut-être parce que je suis amoureuse de lui… Je ne sais pas…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Noah le craint depuis ce jour. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Cloé. Enfin… notre cher ami nous a raconté qu'il était tombé sur des pilleurs et que la petite n'avait pas survécu. Pour avoir vécu en captivité chez eux, je sais que Noah ment ! Je suis même persuadée que c'est lui qui lui a fait du mal mais que voulez-vous… qui croirait une femme telle que moi ? Personne ne me craint mais je sais que si quelque chose m'arrivait, ils devraient faire face à Jake. Je ne suis pas le genre à profiter de ce genre de chose mais parfois, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ça y'est, nous sommes arrivés !

- Tu es sûre Kassie ?

- J'en suis certaine ! L'entrée devrait se trouver juste en dessous…

Et oui, avec cette chaleur, le sable a pratiquement tout recouvert et pour accéder à l'entrée de l'institut, nous devons creuser… Je dois bien avouer que Noah va nous servir à quelque chose…


	4. Jake

- Kassie, ça va ?

Je venais juste voir si ça allait car je trouvais qu'elle passait un peu trop de temps avec cet homme alors qu'elle le trouvait louche. Je connaissais ses doutes et ses peurs et pourtant je n'ai rien fait, rien tenté. Comme j'ai été stupide… Maintenant je m'en rends compte ! Pourtant cet homme a des compétences qu'il ne faut pas négliger, des compétences qui peuvent nous aider à nous renforcer. Oui mais à quel prix… ?

- J-Jake… ?

Je passe alors ma main droite dans ses cheveux. Elle est dans un mauvais état. Je la connais et je sais qu'elle est forte avec un caractère qui en dit long et si elle est dans cet état c'est qu'il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte.

Je lance un regard noir à Noah, un regard qui veut tout dire, un regard qu'il va vite apprendre à connaître.

- Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas ! Si jamais tu oses disparaitre, saches que je suis bon traqueur moi aussi et que je retrouve toujours mes proies !

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, pas avec Kassie dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Il a levé les mains sur elle, il a voulu lui faire du mal et pour ça, il va payer ! Je le vois dans son regard qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il a fait. Trop tard, il fallait qu'il s'en soucie avant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kassie, il ne recommencera plus.

Allongée dans le lit d'appoint, elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement en la voyant ainsi et je lui vole donc un baiser. Entre elle et moi ça a toujours été passionné même si je sais que son cœur est encore ailleurs. Je le sais depuis toujours mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, elle me le donnera, il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Et puis, je l'aime sincèrement et parfois la tendresse ne fait de mal.

- Jake…

Elle se relève d'une traite, les yeux paniqués cherchant où est son agresseur. Je l'entoure alors de mes bras pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas là…

- Il faut qu'il s'en aille ! Il faut qu'il quitte la communauté ! Cet homme est malsain !

- Sssssshhhhhh

- Mais Jake, tu ne comprends pas ?!

Elle se détache de moi et plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien.

- Si je comprends parfaitement. J'étais là Kassie et je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt…

- Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais maintenant que tu sais…

Je soupire alors. Il faut juste que je trouve les mots, que je trouve comment tourner les choses, que je lui explique que ses compétences sont importantes dans la communauté.

- Kassie, je n'accèderai pas à ta requête, Noah restera parmi nous sauf s'il veut partir.

- QUOI ?! Mais il a failli me violer ! Et je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a fait disparaitre Cloé ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser ici !

- Kassie… je sais ce qu'il a failli faire mais nous avons besoin de lui.

- Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui ! Nous nous débrouillions très bien sans lui alors nous pouvons recommencer !

- Mais nous nous portons mieux depuis qu'il est là. Il n'a pas son pareil pour nous trouver de l'eau et nous trouver de quoi nous nourrir.

- Je redoublerai d'efforts ! Nous redoublerons d'efforts mais je ne peux pas qu'il reste !

- Kassie… !

Je la secoue doucement pour qu'elle me fasse face.

- Cette communauté je l'ai créée pour toi. Parce que ces personnes étaient seules et que tu ne voulais pas les abandonner. Je suis devenu leur chef et ils ont confiance en moi. Si je garde Noah, ce n'est pas avec mon bon vouloir mais c'est pour eux ! Regarde-les ! Regarde comme ils sont mieux depuis qu'il est ! Tu pourras affronter leur regard si jamais il s'en va ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas le laisser violer d'autres personnes ? Tout ça pour le « bien » de Rebirth ?!

- Kassie…

Je soupire avant de reprendre.

- Tu me connais assez maintenant...

- Oui.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je mettrais la communauté en danger ?

- Non…

- Alors fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

- Très bien, je te laisse faire mais… Jake… fait attention, cet homme est vraiment dangereux.

Je lui attrape ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

Et c'est vrai, je ne la laisserai jamais tomber ! Je l'aime trop pour ça ! Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour elle mais j'ai aussi Rebirth à gérer et je ne veux pas qu'ils en pâtissent. C'est pour cette raison qu'après avoir montré à ma belle qu'elle ne craint plus rien, que j'ai pris Noah pour faire une « ballade ».

Nous avons marché un jour pour nous éloigner un maximum de la communauté, pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et même si nous avons besoin de lui, il a levé la main sur Kassie et ça, c'est impardonnable.

- Ce que tu as fait à la ptite ne me concerne pas ! Je n'apprécie nullement tes méthodes et je ne suis pas le seul. Mais nous devons nous serrer les coudes et vivre en communauté pour les raisons que tu connais.

- Tu ne me feras rien alors…

Je le vois reprendre de l'assurance. Mais à qui pense-t-il s'adresser ? Il pense sincèrement être tiré d'affaire ?

Je m'avance alors vers lui lentement.

- Tout dépend de toi mais saches que tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait à Kassie !

- Je ne lui ai rien fait !

- Parce que je suis arrivé mais sinon… Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne lui as pas rien fait !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef de cette communauté que je dois t'obéir ! Cette femme s'est rebellée !

- Cette femme a un nom et c'est Kassie ! Et Kassie, c'est toute ma vie ! Si jamais tu retouches à elle…

Je le vois reprendre du poil de la bête et c'est ce que j'aime. C'est vrai lorsque ma proie ne fait rien, ce n'est pas amusant. De plus, s'il ne s'était pas rebellé, il n'aurait pas été intéressant pour moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi… Jake. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi alors que moi…

Je sors alors une petite aiguille que j'avais cachée dans le revers de mon manteau.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Une aiguille. Et alors, tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

- Ce que je vais faire ? Je dirais plutôt ce que j'ai déjà fait. Cette aiguille est empoisonnée et le poison fait effet dans ton corps. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu aies mis plus de temps à reprendre des forces ?

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Sadique ? Non je ne me qualifierais pas comme ça mais plutôt comme un opportuniste. Et oui, il faut savoir saisir les opportunités de la vie et quand il s'agit de Kassie, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ce que je veux ? Rien.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça alors ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de t'avoir à l'œil et… j'ai eu raison. Tu sais, tu n'es pas indispensable, je suis un traqueur moi aussi et un excellent de surcroit !

- Alors pourquoi ta communauté se meurt ?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer. Il est vrai que tu es un atout indispensable à notre survie mais si tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas grave.

Je me rapproche de Noah plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Il serait plus que conseillé que tu restes avec nous, sous certaines conditions, bien évidemment, mais si tu ne veux pas, je m'en remettrais. Par contre, quoique tu décides, tu devras payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kassie !

_~_.~_~~ .

Kassie est en sécurité avec cet homme et je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Mais pour être franc, ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est l'état de Luis…. Comment un jeune homme comme lui remplis de vie peut se transformer en un vieux débris ? Car oui, c'est bien le mot qui lui convient désormais… Je ne sui pas homme à m'attacher aux gens mais depuis le temps que la communauté est là, je me suis attaché à eux. De plus, Kassie a raison, un point d'attache nous serait favorable et il y a un moment que j'y pense mais… est-ce vraiment le moment maintenant ?


	5. Kassie

- Tu es sûre que c'est là ?

- Oui j'en suis sûre ! Je connais la route !

- C'était il y a longtemps et il y avait la route et non du sable.

Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je lui arrache alors la pelle des mains pour pouvoir commencer à creuser. Il va m'entendre Jake !

- Creuser ne sert à rien.

- Et comment penses-tu rentrer si nous ne creusons pas ? En nous téléportant ?

- Tout simplement en utilisant le chemin déjà fait.

Je relève alors la tête et constate qu'un chemin a déjà été fait. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, d'extérieur tout se ressemble maintenant et ce chemin a été creusé récemment… Alors quoi ? Est-ce un ancien chercheur ? Un confrère qui pourrait m'aider à résoudre ce mystère ? Ou alors, un pilleur… ? Non, les pilleurs ne sont pas du genre à creuser.

- Restez-là, je vais jeter un coup d'œil !

- Premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! Deuxièmement, je connais les lieux, pas toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les lieux pour traquer.

- De toute façon que tu sois d'accord ou non, je rentre avec Luis et Sean !

Sean n'osait rien dire. Il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter me contrarier dans ce genre de situation et encore plus en compagnie de Noah. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, avec ou sans son accord, j'attrape le corps de Luis et me dirige vers la grande bâtisse.

- De toute façon la personne qui a fait ça a dû seulement voler quelques petits trucs car il faut de l'électricité pour tout gérer et il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps ! Il faut connaitre les lieux pour savoir où se trouve le géné…rateur…

A peine les pieds mis dans le Centre que je constate que toutes les lumières sont allumées. Mais comment ? La personne qui se serait introduite saurait où se trouve le générateur ? Seules les personnes y travaillant le savent…

Je commence à avoir des palpitations et des sueurs froides. Je ne me sens pas très bien et si Sean n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir je crois bien que je me serais effondrée.

- On peut rebrousser chemin.

- Non, je… je vais bien. C'est juste la fatigue, rien de plus.

Oui, combien ai-je de chance qu'elle soit là ? Après tout, il y a plus de cinq ans que je ne l'ai revue et…

- Où est la salle dans laquelle tu dois aller ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai complètement perdue mes moyens. Je n'ai même plus la force de me prendre la tête avec Noah ni de lui dire que je n'aime pas sa façon de me parler. Je lui montre simplement le chemin avec le bras.

- Porte-la, je prends le corps !

Je me laisse complètement faire, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Je dois me reprendre, c'est une certitude mais là, pour le moment, j'ai vraiment du mal car si vraiment c'est elle…

_.~~..._~~..

- Tu es sûre que je peux le faire ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si mais… tu sais que je ne devrais pas, ils me font confiance et… secret professionnel…

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime Kassie ? Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui te cause du tort…

Nos lèvres s'étaient alors retrouvées pour sceller notre amour que je pensais sincère.

_.~~..._~~..

- Sean, tu ne dois pas me laisser.

- Kassie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Promets-le moi !

- Oui je te le promets !

Alors que nous sommes dans la salle d'autopsie, je reprends doucement mes esprits. Noah nous a enfermés et malgré l'amour que je porte à sa personne, je sais qu'il nous protégera quoiqu'il en coûte.

Je prends sur moi pour me préparer et faire les recherches sur la mort prématurée de Luis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester ici et je ne sais pas non plus ce que nous allons trouver. J'espère que ce sera vite réglé mais je sais que cette prière est impossible à exaucer et que nous allons au moins être coincés ici pendant une bonne semaine si ce n'est plus. Je connais Jake et je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas ici tout ce temps. Je suis même prête à parier que demain il enverra quelqu'un nous chercher, si ce n'est lui en personne.

C'est cette pensée qui me fait avancer et me permet de faire les recherches nécessaires. Recherches qui prennent du temps et dont je ne comprends pas encore les résultats. Sean n'a pas l'esprit scientifique comme moi et ne peut donc pas m'aider dans mes résultats. Il faut donc que j'analyse tout par moi-même et que je fasse mes propres conclusions.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis là à prendre des échantillons et chercher des résultats. Tout dans ce labo est encore intact et j'en suis vraiment ravie car je peux avancer rapidement. La fatigue se fait sentir, comme la faim mais je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je sache, il faut que je comprenne et ce rapidement !

Recherche, recherche, recherche. Voilà tout ce que j'aspire depuis que je suis enfermée dans cette pièce. Mais voilà, la fatigue a raison de moi et je m'effondre comme une merde.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis assise contre un coin de la pièce, une couverture me recouvrant. Sean est debout discutant avec Noah et… qui est cette personne ? Qui est-elle ?

- Kassie, tu es réveillée ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas elle !

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Je suis vraiment contente tu sais ! Heureusement que ton ami Noah m'a retrouvée sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Noah, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Je suis venue vous aider et heureusement que je suis là car j'ai trouvé la raison pour laquelle ce pauvre jeune homme est mort.

Je me lève alors d'une traite, me dirigeant droit vers cette femme qui m'a fait tant souffrir par le passé.

- Dégage de là !

Je l'attrape alors par le col mais Noah me sépare d'elle sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Elle a trouvé le mal dont souffrait Luis !

- Et oui ma chère, j'ai trouvé…

Je me calme un minimum. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est alors qu'elle m'explique que ce sont des nanos qui sont à l'origine de tout ceci. Les machines auraient dû être "endormies" mais il semblerait que quelqu'un les aurait libéré et les contrôlerait.

- Et cette personne ne serait-ce pas toi par hasard ?

Elle s'approche alors de moi, son visage trop près du mien à mon goût.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu sais, j'ai changé et…

Ses lèvres viennent me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée Kassie… Je t'aime toujours autant et j'espère que nous reprendrons quelque chose…


	6. Cartes sur table

Ça fait deux jours. Deux jours déjà que Kassie est partie en compagnie de Noah et Sean et toujours pas de nouvelles. Je sais qu'elle ne craint rien avec Noah mais quand même, je n'aime pas être sans nouvelles, on ne sait jamais. Certaines choses indépendant de notre volonté peuvent arriver et n'étant pas à ses côtés pour y veiller…

- Jake ! Jake !

Lucas arrive en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ils arrivent ! Ils sont de retour !

Je n'attends même pas la suite et me précipite tout en haut de la bâtisse pour voir de mes propres yeux. J'attrape alors la longue vue que me tend Hyun Ah pour voir ma bien aimée se diriger vers nous.

- Quatre ? Mais qui est l'autre personne qui les accompagne ?

- Nous n'en savons rien mais elle est libre de ses mouvements donc je suppose qu'elle ne représente aucune menace.

- Etrange…

Pourquoi je dis ça ? Tout simplement parce que Noah est devant avec cette inconnue et que Sean semble tenir Kassie. Enfin, je dirais surtout qu'il la soutient alors que je ne vois aucune blessure apparente et que si c'était le cas…

Je rends la longue vue à Hyun Ah et descends rapidement pour accueillir ma belle.

- Kassie, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se jette littéralement dans mes bras.

- Jake...

Je vois des larmes couler doucement de ses joues. Je me tourne directement vers Noah avec le regard noir mais ce dernier hausse les épaules me faisant signe qu'il ne comprend pas. C'est la jeune femme qui s'est jointe à eux qui fait alors les présentations.

- Diane, une… amie de Kassie.

Elle me tend alors la main, mais sentant la frayeur de ma douce, je n'y prête nullement attention. J'essaie plutôt de la réconforter et lui caresse les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre et que je suis là. Quant à cette « amie », elle esquisse un large sourire. Je ne l'aime pas, amie ou pas, elle ne fera pas partie des miens !

- Bon, je constate que vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi est mort votre ami… C'est bien triste…

- Des nanomachines ont été libérées et elles sont attaquées Luis. On ne sait pas encore comment mais, c'est ce qu'elles ont fait.

A mon grand étonnement, et pas seulement du mien, c'est Kassie qui répond à cette question. Elle est toujours dans mes bras, accrochée comme une sangsue, ne voulant se détacher de moi. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de savoir, une chose que j'ai envie d'éclairer. Cette personne, cette "amie", semble bien connaitre Kassie et surtout, ma douce a l'air d'en savoir si peur… Jamais je ne l'ai connue comme ça et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. Oui, Kassie est devenue de plus en plus forte de jour en jour et me tient désormais tête. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui le fait sans risquer que je la blâme. Et maintenant, depuis qu'elle est revenue de cette "quête", elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu et je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Sean, emmène-la se reposer, je vais faire visiter les lieux à… Diane…

- Comme tu voudras.

Je vois au regard de Sean et surtout au fait qu'il accepte facilement ma requête que cette femme n'est pas une crème et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une bonne personne pour notre communauté. Kassie a du mal à se détacher de moi et me supplie presqu'à demi-mot de laisser Diane et de rester avec elle. Ça me fend le cœur de devoir la laisser mais si je veux savoir ce qu'il en est, je n'ai pas le choix et Sean le comprend que trop bien. C'est pourquoi il me l'arrache presque des bras pour l'emmener vers notre "chambre".

- Je constate que tu es le chef de cette petite troupe… Intéressant.

Diane se révèle une fois que nous sommes seuls, une fois que tout le monde comprenne que je dois lui parler seul à seul.

- Je ne suis le chef de rien du tout ! J'ai juste aidé ces personnes à survivre !

- Mais il te considère comme un chef et au vu de tous ces regards de peur… Je considère que tu es leur chef.

Elle s'avance alors vers moi tel un félin vers sa proie mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que sa technique ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Kassie ? Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?!

- Oh… que d'animosité…

Elle fait le tour de ma personne en promenant sensuellement son index sur mon torse puis sur mon dos. De nouveau face à moi je lui attrape le poignet pour qu'elle me voie bien.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas et je sais que tu n'as rien à m'apporter !

- Rien à t'apporter ? Je pense au contraire que je suis mille fois plus intéressante que Kassie !

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu être plus intéressante ?

Elle s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon visage et me vole alors un baiser, ses dents prenant possession de mes lèvres. Pathétique…

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à Kassie !

- Tu es amoureux d'elle à ce que je vois… C'est fort dommage car elle ne te mérite pas !

- Parce que toi tu me mérites… ?

Elle explose de rire à ma remarque.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais… oui. Tu sais, elle ne t'aimera jamais autant que toi tu l'aimes !

- Et qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es dans sa tête ?

- Non, pas besoin de l'être. Kassie est mon amie et je la connais parfaitement. Jamais elle ne pourra pas t'aimer, c'est… impossible !

- Tu sembles bien sûre pour une personne qui ne l'a pas vue depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Mon pauvre ami, tu es bien naïf… Kassie est la même qu'il y a cinq ans, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

Elle se serre de nouveau contre moi. Cette femme me fatigue lourdement et je n'ai qu'une envie pour le moment mais je préfère refouler cette idée quoiqu'alléchante.

- Je vais te le redire, Kassie, ne pourra jamais être amoureuse de toi car elle n'aime pas les hommes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que son père l'a violée quand elle était gamine. Tu imagines le choc pour une gamine âgée d'à peine quatre ans ? Se faire violer par son propre père…

Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire et je sais aussi pourquoi jamais elle ne me l'aurait racontée. Mais ça explique beaucoup de chose et je comprends aussi d'autres choses qui ne me font pas forcément plaisir mais qui, finalement, m'ont aidé…

- Et toi, quelle est ton histoire ? Une mère schizophrène ? Un père qui te battait ?

- Moi ? Rien de tout ça, je suis juste issue d'une famille qui a toujours tout fait pour être tiré vers le haut. J'ai juste suivie l'exemple… Mais là n'est pas sujet de notre conversation.

- Ah bon ? Et quel est-il ?

- Ne sois pas idiot, c'est Kassie !

- Ah… C'est vrai, tu me disais qu'elle ne pouvait m'aimer… Je dois avouer que pour une personne qui ne peut pas m'aimer, elle est très douée.

- Bien évidemment, c'est pour jouer le change et… Je l'ai bien élevée. Vois-tu, elle faisait ce que je voulais et… elle continuera à le faire si je lui demande. Je te l'ai dit, elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer car elle n'aime pas les hommes ! Elle ne les a jamais aimés ! Elle préfère les femmes et… c'est de moi dont elle est amoureuse même si elle n'osera jamais l'avouer.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Diane !

- Tu veux une preuve ? Laisse-moi une heure avec elle et tu verras que Kassie n'a d'yeux que pour moi !

- Tu es peut-être douée en parole avec les autres mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'apporte rien !

- Au contraire, je connais beaucoup de choses sur les nanos et tu veux éviter que ta communauté ne se meure, tu vas avoir besoin de mes services ! Mais, mes services ne sont pas gratuits, je veux avoir Kassie et je l'aurai avec ou sans toi !


	7. Rencontre

Comme toujours, chacun est sur ses projets. Enfin ses projets… surtout un projet et pas des moindres car il est quand même classé TOP SECRET. Et oui nous travaillons sur des nano machines capables de soigner les gens. Mélange de technologie et de science, cela fait plus de trois ans que le projet a été lancé.

Pour ma part j'ai rejoins le projet il y a deux ans et je ne cesse d'avancer. Bon, je dois avouer que je recule également beaucoup mais ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux reculer pour mieux sauter ?

Enfin, aujourd'hui, on nous force à avancer et je trouve ça complètement stupide de nous présenter cette nouvelle recrue qui n'a rien à faire ici !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais vous présenter une nouvelle personne dans le labo.

- Diane Evans, chercheur en biotechnologie.

Je lève un œil de mon microscope pour voir notre nouvelle recrue et… Encore une qui a eu cette promotion par le canapé. Médisante moi ? Peut-être mais quand on voit la bête, on a tout compris ! Une Pinup, voilà tout ce qu'elle m'inspire. Et alors que tous les hommes du labo sont déjà sur elle à lui demander d'où elle vient, je me replonge dans mes analyses.

- J'aimerai bien qu'elle me donne son secret…

- Tu n'as rien à lui envier Brook, elle est juste superficielle.

- Peut-être mais elle peut avoir tous les mecs. Regarde-les comment ils se pavanent devant elle.

- J'ai vu et franchement, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Allez… elle pourrait peut-être te donner des conseils pour Daniel.

Je m'arrête alors pour lancer un regard dépité à mon amie et collègue.

- Brook, combien de fois devrai-je te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Daniel et moi… ?

- Ouais… y'a rien entre vous deux… Non mais tu me prends pour une truffe ?! Il te dévore du regard et ce depuis que tu es arrivée ici !

- Peut-être mais moi je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il est agréable, gentil et ça s'arrête là.

Cette conversation aurait pu durer une éternité mais je coupe vite court pour replonger dans mes recherches. Mon travail c'est ma vie et pour être honnête, je ne me vois pas avec un homme, pas avec ce que j'ai vécu.

C'est aux alentours de 18h que Daniel vient me trouver pour me proposer de boire un verre en l'honneur de notre nouvelle collègue. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il trouve les bons mots pour entailler ma coquille. Je prends donc sur moi et je pars avec eux dans le bar du coin, bar où j'ai dû aller une fois en… deux ans…

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Je lève alors mon verre de bière en guise de salut à Diane.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais paraitre désagréable… Kassie, c'est bien ça ?

- Kasuke.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Kasuke. Kassie c'est uniquement pour les amis et mon frère adoptif.

- Oh… pardon…

Je finis mon verre et le pose sur le bar.

- Désolée mais je dois y aller.

- Mais, tu viens à peine d'arriver.

- Et alors ? J'ai dit que je viendrais boire un verre. Je l'ai bu alors je peux y aller.

Et sans en attendre plus, je sors du bar, rattrapée rapidement par Daniel.

- Kassie, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je rentre ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai du boulot demain.

- Du boulot ? Mais nous sommes de repos…

- Vous peut-être mais moi je dois revoir mes calculs ! Allez, retourne avec ta copine avant qu'elle ne s'ennuie !

- Qui ? Diane ?

- …

- Kassie, tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

- Jalouse de quoi ? De qui ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Daniel alors fait ce que tu veux.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et le laisse tout seul dehors. Ce que j'ignore et que j'appris plus tard c'est que Diane le rejoint et tous deux échanges deux, trois mots. Je pense que c'est à partir de là que mon calvaire commença…

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Diane est arrivée. Je vais peut-être paraitre parano mais je trouve que les gens ont changé depuis qu'elle est là. Après je me fais peut-être des films mais… par exemple Daniel, lui qui était le premier à venir me voir pour me taquiner et tout faire pour que je le remarque et bien… il ne fait presque plus attention à moi. Brook ne cesse de me dire que je devrais être heureuse mais… Bon d'accord, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux…

De toute façon là je n'ai pas le choix car pour avancer j'ai besoin de son opinion et avis. Et alors qu'il a toujours été celui qui était à mon écoute…

- Va demander à Diane je n'ai pas le temps !

- Mais, ce n'est pas de son domaine, elle s'y connait en électronique, pas en particule. C'est de ton avis dont j'ai besoin, pas du sien !

- Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas le temps !

Et voilà comment pour la première fois en deux ans, je me suis faite envoyer chier par Daniel. Ça m'a tellement bouleversée que j'ai dû aller prendre l'air, laissant mon travail en plan.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?

- C'est rien !

- Ecoute, je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies mais si tu as besoin de parler…

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai… je trouve juste stupide de t'avoir fait intégrer notre équipe alors que nous n'avons rien de sûr. Nous devons avancer avant d'avoir un spécialiste en électronique.

- Biotechnologie.

- Oui si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce que je suis.

- Bref, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Mais au lieu de m'écouter et de me laisser, elle resta avec moi et commença une conversation pour passer le temps et de fil en aiguille j'ai sympathisé avec elle. Je crois que j'aurai dû faire plus attention car au final, j'ai perdu tous mes vrais amis… Et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que je passe quasi tous mes week end avec Diane. Moi, d'ordinaire solitaire, ne prenant pas le temps de sortir et de m'occuper de moi. Oui, moi qui n'aimais pas cette femme, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie et bien plus par la suite…

- Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

- Je ne pense pas même si…

- Même si ?

- Et bien je me rends compte maintenant que j'aimais beaucoup Daniel, peut-être un peu plus que je ne voulais me le faire croire.

- Kassie, je peux être franche avec toi ?

- Bien sûr nous sommes amies non ?

Elle me regarde alors avec son petit air malicieux.

- Je pense que Daniel n'était pas fait pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un homme et que tous les hommes sont des menteurs.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Diane… !

- Mais regarde-moi ! Je suis une belle femme et je peux faire tomber tous les hommes que je veux, TOUS !

- Tu devrais être contente non ?

- Pas vraiment car ils ne sont tous intéressés que par une chose et…

- … Mon père…

- Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû…

Je baisse alors le regard, laissant couler une larme le long de mes joues. C'est alors que je sens ses bras me prendre dans les siens. Un peu de douceur me fait vraiment du bien et je me laisse complètement aller. Et c'est là que quelque chose d'étrange s se produit : Je sens des caresses le long de mon dos et un baiser au niveau de mon cou. Je me relève surprise par ce geste et regarde Diane.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle passe sa main droite sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement.

- Tu sais, depuis le début il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'intéresse et c'est toi…

Ses lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des miennes mais je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne fais rien, me laissant même faire.

- Attends, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je… j'aime les hommes !

- Kassie… ne refoule pas ce que tu es… ton père t'a fait souffrir et tu as donc décidé de détester les hommes.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu jamais sorti ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté les avances de Daniel ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Aurait-elle raison ? Suis-je une homosexuelle refoulée ? Et… j'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai aimé ce baiser si doux à mes lèvres… J'hésite mais Diane n'est pas dans mon état d'esprit et semble plus que déterminé dans ses gestes. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle attrape de nouveau mes lèvres et que ses mains remontent le long de mes bras, me faisant découvrir une toute nouvelle sensation.

Mes gestes sont quelques peu hésitants mais après une mise en confiance de ma partenaires, je me laisse complètement allée et devient entreprenante, laissant libre court à mon imagination. Oui, cette nuit-là, je me dévoilai complètement à Diane et ce pour mon plus grand malheur…


	8. Ma décision

Cela fait deux jours que Kassie reste dans notre endroit, dans notre… chambre ? Elle ne souhaite parler à personne et se renferme de plus en plus. Je sais que c'est à cause d'elle, à cause de sa venue et cette dernière fait tout pour s'approprier les autres membres de la communauté dans sa poche. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle joue car je dois avouer que la cerner est assez difficile pour moi et pourtant, Dieu sait que je suis du genre tenace et que je cerne facilement les gens, mais là…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire surtout quand j'entends les gens qui commencent sérieusement à se poser des questions sur mon autorité et surtout sur le fait que je prenne autant de soin de ma belle. Bien évidemment, les gens parlent à demi-mot, ayant peur des représailles par mon biais mais je dois rétablir les choses avant que cette femme ne casse tout ce que j'ai bâti. Oui, il le faut pour Kassie !

- Je suis désolée de te causer autant de soucis Jake…

Je me suis approché d'elle, l'enveloppant de mes bras.

- Ne dis pas ça Kassie, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui me préoccupe mais…

- Les gens parlent sur mon dos, c'est ça ?

- Tu es ma moitié et c'est donc normal que les gens parlent. Ils ont peur, tu ne peux pas leur reprocher ça.

- Je sais mais…

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, plongeant son regard si triste dans le mien.

- Je ne veux pas l'affronter ! Tu sais, je sais de quoi elle est capable et…

Je lui attrape les mains et les embrasse tendrement.

- Je suis là, avec toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Elle…

- Tu sais, elle m'a dit que tu ne m'aimerais jamais…

- Elle essaie de te convaincre… Je suis sûre qu'elle fait de même avec les autres.

- Alors va te battre ! Prouve-leur qu'elle a tort !

- Mais je ne peux pas, je… je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter…

Elle se réfugie alors dans mes bras.

- J'ai peur d'elle, j'ai vraiment peur. Je veux qu'elle s'en aille, je veux qu'elle disparaisse !

- Kassie, elle a gagné en popularité et tu ne pourras pas la faire partir comme ça. Nous sommes une vingtaine à Rebirth et plus de la moitié l'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Tu n'es pas là et elle sait parler…

Je devrais le faire tout en finesse mais la voir ainsi me transperce le cœur alors je prends les devants et la force à me suivre.

- Tu sais, Diane a raison sur une chose, tu ne m'aimes pas, du moins pas autant que je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime pour deux et je me dis que tu m'aimeras sûrement un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

Elle se tait, ne prenant pas la peine de me répondre. Elle sait que j'ai raison, malheureusement pour moi. Il n'y a que lui dans son cœur et même si ça ne me plaît pas, je dois faire avec. C'est à cause de moi s'il n'est pas là mais pour être honnête, j'assume complètement mon choix. Peut-être que je suis un peu comme Diane, quand je veux quelque chose, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté… Mais il faut savoir que c'était pour son bien et surtout son salut.

Je sais où le trouver et vu l'état de Kassie j'ai même pensé à le faire chercher mais si je fais cela, ce serait un non-retour pour moi. Si je fais ce choix c'est que c'est mon dernier recours pour la faire réagir et qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle a toujours été.

Alors, je l'entraine dans l'enceinte de la cathédrale, dans le cœur même de notre communauté. Certaines personnes sont là et sont ravies de la revoir, même si elle est quelque peu forcé par mes soins. D'autres restent sceptiques quant à ce qu'elle va décider de faire.

Bien évidemment, cette sortie apporte une bonne nouvelle pour son "amie", elle est plus que ravie de la revoir et se pavane vers nous, tel un coq vers sa poule.

- Ma chère Kassie… Je savais que tu me reviendrais vite.

Mais elle effleure à peine son visage de ses mains que ma belle se réfugie dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour la réconforter, lui montrer qu'elle doit être forte et que je suis là.

- N'essaies pas de te cacher dans ses bras Kassie, je sais que tout ceci est faux. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle dit ça à voix basse pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Je n'ai aucune estime pour elle mais je dois avouer qu'elle sait y faire. Elle veut la récupérer et elle veut le faire discrètement… pour le moment.

- Tout ça fait parti du passé Diane ! D'un longtemps passé qui n'a plus sa place ici !

Kassie reprend du poil de la bête ! Comme je suis heureux. Mais pas le temps d'en profiter que Juan vient nous chercher.

- Kassie, il faut que tu nous aides, tu es la seule qui puisse guérir Millie !

- Millie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Millie, c'est une ado que nous avons trouvé il y a maintenant six mois. Elle n'a pas une très bonne santé et Kassie a toujours pris soin d'elle, faisant en sorte qu'elle ait toujours un peu plus pour sa survie.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a du mal à respirer. Kassie, s'il te plaît, tu dois venir !

Elle est hésitante, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs et c'est ce qui fait la force de Diane.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle vous aide ? Elle n'est pas médecin.

- Peut-être mais c'est la seule qui a les compétences de…

- Quelles compétences ? Kassie est juste chercheur, elle ne sait en aucun cas sauver des vies !

- Peut-être mais elle a toujours été là pour nous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de la rabaisser comme ça ! De plus, c'est la seule qui ait des connaissances pour…

Diane sort alors un tube où l'ont peut distinguer quelques petite « boules » noires.

- Mais tu es folle ?! Tu en as ramené ici ?!

- Elles peuvent guérir n'importe quelle maladie et tu le sais.

- Et elles peuvent les détruire ! Regarde ce qu'elles ont fait à Luis !

Je ne comprends pas toute la conversation même si j'en sais la subtilité. Les autres qui étaient là se rapprochent un peu plus lorsque le nom de Luis a été émis. Il faut dire que Kassie redevient celle que j'ai connue et que sa vivacité est de mise. Je suis assez content de moi car ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas besoin de lui et sincèrement, ça me rassure.

- Je dirais qu'il a été une expérience ratée, rien de plus.

- QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu le traiter de la sorte ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la science ne peut avancer sans cobaye et…

- Et que quoi ? Nous ne vivons plus dans le monde que nous avons connu ! Nous devons tous nous serrer les coudes et nous devons nous soutenir pour avancer !

- Kassie, je te parle d'un nouveau Monde, d'un Monde sans douleur et sans peine, d'un Monde où rien ne pourrait nous arriver.

- Un Monde comme ça n'existe pas et il n'existera jamais ! Ce projet ne pourra jamais aboutir sans Daniel !

- C'est là que tu te trompes Kassie, toi et moi ensemble, comme avant et il aboutira.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS !

Je crois que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Elle qui avait si peur de Diane, s'est littéralement transformée en dragon devant sa proposition.

Kassie attrape alors Juan par le bras pour qu'il l'emmène rapidement auprès de Millie. Les autres se dispersent devant mon regard et tout redevient calme. Enfin, dans la limite du possible.

- Tu dois m'aider Jake.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'es pas mon amie et tu ne le seras jamais ! De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'apportes rien.

- C'est ce que tu penses mais tu ne connais pas toutes mes cartes. De plus, comme je te l'ai dit, Kassie sera mienne et ce malgré ce que tu feras.

Je me laisse emporter et ne peux m'empêcher de l'attraper par le cou.

- Kassie n'appartient à personne !

- Oui, comme tu le dis si bien, Kassie n'appartient à personne, même pas à toi… Mais je sais comment y remédier…

Elle me souffle ça comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'interdit. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je ne l'ai jamais été mais pour Kassie, je fais des efforts et fais tout pour construire quelque chose de meilleur.

Kassie ne connait pas mon passé, comme je ne connais pas le sien et c'est mieux ainsi. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais mais avec l'arrivée de cette femme, je pense que nous allons devoir discuter un peu…

Mes mains la desserrent, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Elle masse son cou et esquisse un large sourire. Je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir fini mon œuvre et je sais que je vais regretter par la suite la décision que je vais prendre…


	9. Révélations

- Alors, comment elle va ?

- Elle va s'en tirer, un simple virus.

Jake est quelque peu distant avec moi et je le comprends parfaitement. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement…

- Jake…

Je baisse le regard, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il s'avance alors vers moi et me prend dans ses bras tendrement.

- Kassie, tu sais à quel point je t'aime et combien je ne permettrais à quelqu'un de te faire du mal. Tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, je le sais mais…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, signe que je ne sais comment tourner mes mots.

- Diane et moi… Jake, elle a trahi ma confiance, elle a abusé de moi… Je… j'avais foi en elle, j'étais… amoureuse…

Et voilà, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de cette femme. Et maintenant, comment va-t-il le prendre ? Comment va-t-il me regarder ? J'ai appris à aimer les hommes, j'ai appris le plaisir charnel et maintenant qu'il sait qu'avant lui…

Il attrape alors mes mains et m'entraine sur ce qui nous sert de lit.

- Kassie, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça. Avant la catastrophe nous étions tous quelqu'un et maintenant, nous sommes tous une autre personne.

- Mais c'est avec notre passé que nous sommes notre futur et…

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis avec lui, il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts et fait preuve d'une extrême douceur à mon égard. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça, jamais à ce point. Il est attentionné, gentil, doux mais notre relation est plus dans le brutal et pour être franche, ça ne me dérange nullement. Alors pourquoi d'un coup…

- Jake, tu as parlé à Diane n'est-ce pas ?

Je le repousse alors pour lui poser ma question dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je lui ai parlé comme je parlerai avec n'importe qui.

- Non, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance !

Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue gauche et la caresse tendrement.

- Tu ne dois pas l'écouter ! Cette femme est diabolique ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Luis ! Regarde ce qu'elle a ramené ! Cette femme est folle !

- Et tu étais avec elle…

Ma main vient heurter dans un fracas sa joue. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas pu retenir cette main et maintenant que je me rends compte de mon geste, je peux partir, fuir ailleurs, disparaitre.

- Kassie, nous devons parler !

Il m'a attrapé le poignet pour ne pas que je parte, pour ne pas que je m'enfuis.

- Mais de quoi ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De toi, d'elle, de nous.

Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? C'est que j'ai succombé à ses charmes et que j'ai délaissé mes véritables amis ? Celle où mon père m'a violée ? Laquelle de vérité ?

- Jake… quand tu es venu nous sauver, quand tu as pris la peine de nous sortir de ce groupe de pilleurs, tu nous as acceptés tels que nous étions.

- Kassie, vous m'avez pris comme chef, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je souviens. Je me souviens aussi que tu m'as prise de suite sous ton aile et je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, vraiment.

- Est-ce vraiment sincère ?

- Tu penses que je ne le suis pas ?

- Je sais que ton cœur lui appartiens encore et ce malgré tout ce que j'essaie de faire pour le prendre.

Il n'a pas tort. Il a fait énormément d'efforts et chaque jour, chaque instant, je le vois. Il fait tous ses efforts pour moi, pour me plaire, pour me montrer qu'il m'aime mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, chaque jour, dès que j'ai une minute à moi. Oui je l'aime, je l'aime sincèrement mais c'est parce qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma véritable nature, sur qui j'étais. Il m'a prise comme j'étais, m'a découverte. Il était si différent des autres… Mais voilà, alors que nous devions nous enfuir tous les deux, il a disparu…

- Tu me détestes ?

- Pourquoi je te détesterai ? Si c'était le cas tu penses vraiment que je ferais tout ça pour toi ?

- Non, je sais mais…

Je prends une bonne inspiration avant de me lancer. Il est temps de lui raconter mon histoire même si je n'en avais pas envie, même si j'aurai voulu qu'il ne le sache jamais…

- J'ai été violée à l'âge de quatre ans par mon père. Ma mère est morte à la naissance et c'est mon père qui a dû s'occuper de moi. Ce soir-là il était complètement bourré et a profité de moi. A cet âge-là il parait qu'on ne garde pas trop de séquelles et pourtant…

Un silence s'installe alors, Jake ne sachant que dire, que faire. Je ne lui en veux pas et me lève alors pour me diriger vers l'extérieur, vers notre balcon.

- Il a abusé de moi pendant un an. Un an de souffrance, un an de non dit. C'est mon instit qui l'a découvert. Il y a eu un long procès et sans famille, j'ai été placée dans un orphelinat. Je me suis alors plongée dans les études et c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie étudier aux Etats-Unis pour me donner dans la recherche.

Jake s'est approché de moi, toujours aussi silencieux, tandis qu'un vent chaud s'est levé.

- Les hommes ce n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé et je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais succombé à Daniel, mon collègue et ami. Mais voilà, il a fallu que Diane arrive… Elle était si belle, si désirable… Tous les hommes lui tournaient autours et ça me rendait folle. Oui, je me suis rendue compte que, peut-être, j'avais des sentiments pour Daniel mais malheureusement, du jour au lendemain, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. J'ai su plus tard que c'était un plan de Diane, qu'elle lui avait dit de ne plus me parler et que comme ça j'irai vers lui. Ça eût tout l'effet l'inverse et elle comptait dessus.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et alors que je prends une profonde inspiration pour continuer mon récit, je sens deux bras m'envelopper tendrement.

- Nous nous sommes rapprochées l'une de l'autre car j'avais besoin de son aide pour le travail et Daniel refusait de me la donner. De fil en aiguille nous sommes devenues amies et un soir… Un soir elle m'a embrassée et je me suis laissée faire, faible que j'étais…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je pose ma tête contre son torse, profitant de sa chaleur.

- Pour elle, je ne pouvais aimer un homme et je refoulais mes sentiments les plus intimes. J'ai été violée par mon propre père alors comment aurai-je pu aimer un homme à nouveau ? Et le pire, c'est que j'ai apprécié chaque moment avec elle…

Jake me fait me retourner pour que je lui fasse face.

- Kassie, tu n'as pas à me donner d'excuse tu sais ? Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu as fait. Je voudrais juste que tu tournes la page, que tu oublies cette femme. Si je m'écoutais je la laisserai mourir en dehors de la cathédrale mais je t'ai faite une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. De plus, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais nous avons besoin d'elle et de ses compétences.

- Tu te trompes, elle te fait croire que nous avons besoin d'elle mais…

Il m'embrasse alors pour me faire taire, pour ne plus que je pense à Diane, pour ne plus que j'en parle. Jake… Même si tu n'es pas celui qui m'a fait réaliser qui j'étais réellement, je t'aime sincèrement.

Nos langues décident alors de faire une folle danse et alors que nos mains décident de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, le reste devient juste une danse tumultueuse où nos deux êtres ne font qu'un l'espace d'un long moment…


	10. Joker

- Mais je sais comment y remédier…

Je sais parfaitement que je n'aurai pas dû l'écouter et en même temps si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne saurais pas de quoi il en retourne et je n'aurai pu agir.

- Tu ne peux pas forcer une personne à appartenir à une personne.

- Techniquement, non mais, comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai une grande connaissance et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venue pour Kassie. Tu es intelligent et tu me comprendras très certainement si je te dis qu'elle reviendra vers moi. Certes, les temps changent et ça ne va pas être facile mais… tu vas m'y aider.

- Moi ? T'aider à faire du mal à Kassie ? Tu plaisantes là ?

- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma douce moitié mais si je ne peux l'avoir, personne ne peut l'avoir !

J'ai toujours veillé sur elle et je redoublerai de vigilance !

- Sauf qu'il est trop tard pour elle…

Elle a esquissé un large sourire en me balançant son tube devant mon nez.

- Je t'explique, dans ce tube il y a des nano-machines, des nano-machines qui sont incomplètes et, comme tu as pu le voir, peuvent avoir un effet désastreux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire…

- Et bien, j'ai pris soin d'avoir ma chère et tendre Kassie avec moi. Pour le moment les nanos sont endormies mais, il me suffit d'un geste pour les activer. Ce serait vraiment dommage d'en arriver là car c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Attends, tu mettrais Kassie en danger ?

- Je te l'ai dit, si elle n'est pas avec moi alors elle n'est avec personne !

- Mais tu es complètement folle !

- Ah, ah… redis ça et Kassie disparaitra à tout jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Kassie ! C'est elle que je veux !

- Tu la veux et tu lui fais du mal ?

- Elle n'a rien pour le moment. Disons que je prends les devants. Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle me revienne d'elle-même et… sans que tu lui coures après sinon…

_~~..._~..._

Si je pouvais lui arracher le cœur à celle-là ! Je suis impuissant face à elle et ça me ronge. Je n'ai jamais été le manipulé, je suis plutôt le manipulateur et là… Je serre les poings jusqu'à ce que mes ongles rentrent dans la peau.

Kassie dort encore lorsque je me lève. Elle ne doit pas savoir, elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je lui embrasse le front avant de me diriger vers un des balcons accessibles à tous. Cette femme me tient et ça me rend malade de savoir que je ne peux rien faire. Enfin si, je sais que je peux faire quelque chose et je sais qui chercher mais, comment le chercher sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Je ne peux y aller moi-même car je suis le leader de cette communauté et elle se doutera de quelque chose. Noah ? Pourquoi pas mais il ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment hors de ce lieu car c'est notre meilleur atout et tout le monde sait que je ne le laisserai pas partir pendant plus de trois jours sans revenir.

Je prends une grande inspiration, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne car s'il vient… Je sais exactement comment ça va se finir et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il la croise ! Oui, il faut qu'il reste dans l'ombre comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Mais je ne peux aller le chercher. Noah ira. Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, je vais faire comme ça.

- Jake, ça va ?

- Sean…

Mais peut-être qu'il serait bien placé… Non, il n'est pas assez entrainé pour ça et Kassie risque de se poser des questions si elle ne voit pas pendant un certain temps.

- Dis-moi, que penses-tu de Diane ? Tu étais avec Kassie et Noah quand vous l'avez rencontrée…

- Kassie en a très peur. Si tu l'avais vu lorsque nous avons découvert que le passage était fait…

- Cette femme est folle à lier, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est Kassie et rien d'autre.

- Jake, tu penses qu'elle peut arriver à lui faire du mal ?

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que cette Diane est vraiment dangereuse. Tu sais, quand on était là-bas, Kassie s'est écroulée de fatigue et… je dois avouer que moi aussi mais…

Il se rapproche alors de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

- Diane avait une seringue et a fait une injection à Kassie.

- QUOI ?! Tu veux dire que tu l'as vu faire quelque chose à Kassie et tu n'as rien fait ?!

- Je sais, j'aurai dû mais… il y avait Noah à côté et…

- Noah… Non, c'est impossible !

- Jake, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tu imposes le respect et la peur mais cette femme est bien plus diabolique que toi.

- Mais je sais Noah fidèle. De plus, tu insinues avoir vu quelque chose et tu ne me préviens pas ? Kassie n'est-elle pas ton amie ? Pendant plus de trois ans ne vous êtes-vous pas rapprochés ?

Sean, un traitre… si j'avais su… Je l'attrape alors par le col.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- Moi ? A rien. Jake, tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu penses que je ne vois pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle souffre le plus ? Diane m'a donné l'opportunité de te mettre hors d'état de nuire et c'est ce que je vais faire !

J'ai envie de le frapper, j'ai vraiment envie de le frapper mais voir apparaitre ma douce me retient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sean ? Jake ?

- Rien de bien grave Kassie, on ne faisait seulement que discuter.

- Oui ma belle, ne t'en fais pas.

Je m'avance vers elle et lui caresse tendrement le visage avant de l'embrasser. Avant aujourd'hui je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point Kassie était importante pour moi, à quel point elle m'était devenue indispensable. Oui, elle est bien plus qu'une simple femme, elle est bien plus que celle qui partage ma couche. Oui, elle est plus que ça et il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un lui faire du mal !

- Je dois donner les plans de chasses à Noah si nous voulons avoir assez de nourritures.

- Jake, j'aimerai me joindre à lui pour la chasse.

- Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable Sean mais je pense qu'il ira plus vite seul et… sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu serais aussi utile.

- Jake a raison Sean et tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi ici, et avec Diane… S'il te plaît…

Je vois bien à sa moue que ça l'ennuie mais il cède, restant avec elle. Tant mieux, je ne l'aurai pas sur le dos ! Il aurait été dommage qui lui arrive quelque chose en chemin…

- Noah, j'ai une mission d'une extrême urgence à te confier !

- Une mission ? Depuis quand je fais des missions pour toi Jake ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait de nouveau cette discussion ?

- Disons que j'ai appris qu'un nouveau parti plus intéressant était né.

- Ah, je vois…

Là c'en est de trop. J'attrape Noah par la gorge et la serre jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse quasi inaudible.

- Ecoute-moi bien Noah, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois. Tu vas aller le chercher à l'endroit que je te dirai et tu reviendras avec lui sans te faire voir. Si jamais tu faillis à ta mission, tu sais à quel point je serais contrarié et… tu ne veux pas que je sois contrarié.

Je pourrais y aller moi-même, aller le chercher et lui demander ce que j'ai à lui demander mais il faut que quelqu'un reste aux côtés de Kassie et je ne peux laisser la communauté à cette folle. En l'occurrence, il ne me reste que le choix de Noah et même si je sais que Diane sera au courant, elle ne le connait pas et ne saura pas ce qu'il en retourne. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se revoient mais je pense qu'elle fera tout pour qu'ils se voient et si ça doit arriver… je sens que je vais bien rire… !


	11. Traitre

- Kassie, faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi tu veux parler Sean ?

- De Jake.

Je soupire lorsqu'il me répond ça. Depuis qu'on se connait, depuis que je connais Jake, Sean ne cesse de me parler de lui, de me montrer qu'il n'est pas parfait. Mais en même temps qui est parfait ? Qui peut prétendre être la personne idéale ? Surtout quand on sait d'où je viens… Je suis loin d'être parfaite et je ne peux lui demander d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

- Quoi Jake ?

- Il n'est pas fait pour toi Kassie.

- Comme je ne suis pas faite pour lui. Sean, on a déjà eu cette discussion !

- Mais Kassie… !

Il prend alors mes mains dans les siennes.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas alors pourquoi continuer à faire semblant ?

- Qui t'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?

- Toi !

C'est vrai, je lui avais dit que je ne l'aimais pas autant que… Mais je l'aime quand même. Disons qu'avec Jake c'est différent.

- Sean, je suis contente de voir que tu t'inquiètes mais si je suis avec Jake c'est parce que je l'aime.

- Kassie… on est ami non ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir tu sais.

- Mais je ne te mens pas ! J'aime Jake ! Pas de la même façon que...

Il plonge alors son regard dans le mien.

- Kassie, tu sais pourquoi tu n'as plus de ses nouvelles ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il disparaisse ainsi ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Du moins, je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Jake ne l'a jamais aimé et ça se comprend parfaitement car mon cœur lui appartient. C'est comme ça, c'est un fait et personne n'y peut rien. Mais je sais aussi que Jake m'aime énormément et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour me rendre malheureuse.

- Sean, écoute, je t'apprécie énormément et tu le sais mais dénigrer Jake… C'est grâce à lui si nous en sommes là. Il nous a sauvés et nous pouvons de nouveau vivre. Pourquoi cherché à le dénigrer ainsi ?

- Si Kris a disparu sans rien te dire c'est parce que ton cher et tendre Jake lui a fait du chantage !

_...~~~..._...~~~~..._

Je suis dehors, en train de réfléchir à ce que m'a dit Sean. La chaleur ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps et lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, l'air me fait du bien. Je sais que Jake m'aime énormément et qu'il ne fait rien contre moi mais… pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi me dire ce genre de chose ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. De plus, il y a l'élément Diane et je ne peux pas le mettre de côté. La vie est tellement bien avant sans toutes ces histoires… Je m'étais remise de cette relation avec Diane et je commençais sincèrement à tomber amoureuse de Jake et là…

- Sean m'a dit que je te trouverais là.

Je me retourne alors pour faire face à Jake.

- Jake…

Et alors qu'il s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, je recule.

- Kassie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est vrai que tu l'as éloigné de moi ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles… ? Kassie ?

Il s'avance alors de nouveau vers moi et cette fois je le laisse faire. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'enveloppe tendrement. Non, il ne peut avoir fait ça, c'est impossible, pas lui… !

- Jake, est-ce que tu m'aimes au point de me faire de la peine ?

- Kassie… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais non ?

J'acquiesce alors pour lui répondre.

- Jamais je ne te ferai de mal et jamais je n'agirai en conséquence. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais quoique tu penses, je veux que tu saches que mon amour est bien réel.

Je lui souris alors avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ça fait trois ans que je suis avec toi et ça fait trois ans que tu m'aimes et que tu prends soin de moi alors que mon cœur est déjà pris…

Je détourne la tête mais Jake me force à le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais, je le savais.

- Oui mais je ne peux répondre à te demande comme tu le souhaiterais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, mes sentiments ont changé. Je… je t'aime sincèrement Jake. Je… je peux désormais avancer.

Il m'enserre alors contre lui.

- Mais je veux savoir la vérité Jake.

- La vérité ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti ? Est-ce que…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ses lèvres ayant capturé les miennes. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, ou du moins si, je le sais. Alors Sean aurait raison ? Ce serait à cause de Jake que j'aurai perdu mon amour ?

Je ferme un instant les yeux avant de le repousser.

- Jake…

Je me sens mal, vraiment mal. Je tombe sincèrement amoureuse de lui et je me rends compte que tout est de sa faute. Non, ça ne se peut pas, pas lui, pas Jake !

- Kassie, regarde-moi. Tu me connais ? Tu sais comment je suis ? Tu penses sincèrement que…

- J'ai envie de te croire Jake mais… Mais S…

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui t'a dit ça, ni ce qu'il t'a dit exactement. Kassie, il a choisi seul de partir. Il a choisi par sa propre volonté de partir. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, il a fait son propre choix.

Je reste sans rien dire. Je connais bien Jake maintenant et je sais quand il me ment et là, en l'occurrence, il ne me ment pas. Après, je connais Sean et pourquoi m'aurait-il raconté cela ? Pourquoi après tant d'années ? Suis-je bête, je connais la réponse… Diane… Elle a gâché ma vie et elle continue à le faire. Pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Jake, je veux que Diane disparaisse, je veux qu'elle s'en aille !

- Kassie… je te l'ai dit, elle ne peut pas partir à cause de ses connaissances.

- Mais Jake…

Il me serre de nouveau contre lui.

- Je sais Kassie… moi non plus je ne l'aime pas mais si nous devons la garder avec nous, à nos côtés car elle est capable de beaucoup et si personne ne la surveille, nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle fera.

Il a raison et je le sais mais j'ai tellement peur que tout le monde me quitte pour elle. Les démons du passé sont encore tellement présents. Je sais qu'une autre confrontation me fera perdre tout ce qu'il me reste. Jake, je prie pour que jamais tu ne joignes à elle car si jamais ça devait arriver, je n'y survivrai pas.


	12. Ma douce moitié

Kassie est en train d'aider les personnes de la communauté à s'installer. Nous avons décidé de rester ici et par conséquent nous devons faire en sorte que chacun se sente bien. Une pièce pour leur intimité en premier lieu et nous verrons pour un espace pour le repas par la suite.

La ville dans laquelle nous sommes est grande et si le laboratoire est opérationnel il semble logique que d'autres bâtisse le soit également. En tout cas Kassie a bon espoir et elle envisage même une sortie demain avec quelques-uns pour aller voir ça de plus près.

Je ne suis pas trop chaud pour cette sortie mais ça lui permet de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser à Diane. Diane… Il va falloir que je la surveille vraiment de très près celle-là car à chaque jour qui passe, une nouvelle victime dans son sillage…

- Sean, je peux te parler ?

J'ai fait exprès d'aller le voir alors qu'il est avec ma douce car il ne pourra se défiler devant elle.

- Vas-y Sean, je maitrise, ne t'en fais pas.

Je vois à sa mine déconfis qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas possible. Mais je connais bien Kassie et mieux que toi mon cher…

Je l'entraine à l'écart pour être tranquille à discuter avec mon nouvel ami.

- Alors mon ami, tu as été bavé sur mon compte ?

Il devient pâle et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Personne n'ose me contredire et si quelqu'un ose le faire, c'est à ses risques et périls. Mais bon, il parait qu'il est protégé par sa nouvelle amie…

- Je… écoute Jake, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… je… je me devais de lui dire !

- J'ai une question pour toi Sean.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que Diane était ta nouvelle amie et que tu ne risquais rien ?

- Oui mais… je sais de quoi tu es capable et…

- Non, justement, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de me trahir ainsi.

Ce que j'aime lorsque je suis comme ça, j'ai l'impression de redevenir celui que j'ai toujours été et… Ça fait un bien fou, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Tu… n'oserais pas… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oser quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas moi… Je veux dire…

Je m'approche alors de mon compagnon pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Kassie est ton amie, je me trompe ?

- De…

- Pourquoi avoir trahi sa confiance ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Diane lui injecter des nanos-machines ?

- Quoi ? Des nanos ? Mais…

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non ! Je t'assure que je ne le savais pas !

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as laissé une femme dont tu ignores tout, faire une piqûre à ta meilleure amie ?

Je m'étais promis de rester calme mais là, c'en est trop pour moi. Comment voulez-vous que je reste tranquille quand je sais que celui qui est censé être le meilleur ami de ma bien-aimée a laissé cette femme lui faire une piqûre ? Ne s'est-il pas posé de questions ? Je sais que nous vivons dans un drôle de Monde maintenant mais quand même, où est sa logique ?

- Je… Elle nous avait dit qu'elle était contaminée.

- Nous ?

- …

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre, sûrement la tournure de ses phrases…

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais avec Kassie dans cette pièce. Elle faisait ses recherches et elle s'est effondrée de fatigue. C'est là que Noah est revenu avec Diane. Elle s'est tout de suite approchée de Kassie. Tu sais, elle la connaissait bien, ça se voyait.

- Ça pour la connaitre… Et après ?!

- Et bien elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une fuite mortelle et qu'elle devait faire des tests pour savoir si nous avions été contaminés ou non. Jake… crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne savais pas qu'elle lui injectait des nanos.

- Tu l'as crue. Elle t'a embobiné et tu l'as laissé faire. Pitoyable !

- …

J'y ai été fort ? Peut-être mais qu'importe, Sean doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Non seulement, il sème le doute dans l'esprit de Kassie mais en plus à cause de lui elle peut mourir.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu te rends compte que Kassie peut y laisser sa peau ?!

- Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je pensais la protéger !

- Et bien tu as mal pensé !

Je lève la main mais je me retiens, par amour pour Kassie. Ça aurait été avant, je l'aurai frappé sans aucune hésitation, laissant la marque de mon poing sur son visage. Mais voilà, en cinq ans beaucoup de choses ont changé et Kassie en fait partie et je ne veux pas la décevoir.

- Diane est dangereuse ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est Kassie et rien d'autre ! Qu'importe comment elle l'obtiendra et ce qu'elle fera, tout ce qui compte c'est Kassie.

- En fait, vous n'êtes pas si différents tous les deux.

Je le regarde de travers.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, toi aussi tu veux Kassie et toi aussi tu as tout fait pour l'avoir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne t'aime pas, elle l'aime et… tu as tout fait pour qu'il parte.

- Je suis totalement différent de Diane et tu sais en quoi ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Il faut dire qu'il connait déjà la réponse à ma question et je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je le lui rappelle.

- Je… je sais Jake. Je… je suis désolé.

- Regarde bien Kassie chaque jour et pense à chaque fois qu'elle peut y passer par ton incompétence ! Et sache que si ce jour arrive, tu sauras à quel point tu étais en dessous de la vérité à mon sujet, je t'en fais la promesse.

Je ne devais pas m'emporter, je ne le devais vraiment pas mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Désormais, tout reste sur les épaules de Noah. Je me rends alors compte que je suis entouré que d'incapable et de traites qui me poignarderons dès le dos tourné. Il faut que je sois plus malin que Diane et surtout je dois avoir une avance sur elle. Ma priorité étant de prendre soin de Kassie et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. C'est aussi des raisons pour laquelle je la laisse partir demain. De plus, si tout se passe bien, Noah devrait revenir avec lui et je ne veux pas qu'ils se croisent. Oui, je veux éviter qu'ils se revoient, surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle ne doit pas retomber amoureuse de cet homme, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré. Non, si je devais la perdre, je crois bien que je deviendrais fou… !


	13. Une faveur

- Tu me dois une faveur, tu te rappelles ?

C'est cette seule et unique phrase qui ne cesse de marteler dans l'esprit du jeune homme depuis le jour où il a quitté Kassie. Il lui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle, de rester avec elle et de fuir les pilleurs mais voilà qu'il dû la fuir sans demander son reste. Pourtant, il n'est jamais loin, toujours là où elle est. Il la voit tous les jours et à chaque heure de la journée mais elle, elle ne le voit pas. Il a fait un pacte et ne peut pas aller contre malgré la souffrance qui en découle.

Dans peu il aura de la visite. Il a vu parti cet homme, Noah s'il se souvient bien. Il sait ce que Jake lui a fait et il sait qu'il lui est assez fidèle. Pourtant avec l'arrivée de cette nouvelle femme, il a vu des changements au niveau de la communauté, et pas des moindres. Serait-ce pour cette raison que Jake lui envoie son homme de main ? Serait-ce pour ça ? C'est stupide, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui pour régler ses histoires alors pourquoi ? Que veut-il ?

Noah arrive alors dans les retranchements de la ville. Selon Jake, l'homme qu'il cherche est quelque part ici et il le croit parfaitement car malgré tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour cacher sa présence, Noah sait qu'il n'est pas très loin de lui. Il est doué pour traquer les gens et il sait comment les débusquer. Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps et y va franco.

- Kris ? C'est Jake qui m'envoie !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce Jake ?

Le dénommé Kris ne se montre pas à Noah, restant dans l'ombre, observant son "invité".

- Ecoute, je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. Jake m'a demandé d'aller te chercher car il aimerait pouvoir discuter avec toi.

- Il sait où me trouver alors s'il veut me parler, qu'il vienne lui-même! Il sait parfaitement que je ne bougerais pas.

- Jake est leader de notre communauté, il ne peut venir te voir comme ça sur un coup de tête !

- Il trouvera bien une excuse s'il veut vraiment venir.

- Il savait que tu dirais cela c'est pourquoi il m'a dit de te dire que c'était à propos de Kasuke.

Là, il touche un point sensible. Qu'est-ce que Kassie à affaire là-dedans ? Pourquoi cet homme parle d'elle ? Il faut qu'il mette ça au point mais… et si c'était un piège ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas la revoir ? En même temps, il a passé un accord avec lui et Kassie en faisait partie…

- Que vient faire Kassie là-dedans ?

- Ecoute, il m'a demandé de te faire venir et je tiendrais mes paroles. Tu dois aller le voir et fois de Noah, tu iras !

- Il faudrait déjà que tu me trouves et… tu vas avoir bien du mal !

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mon cher. Je suis un traqueur, je sais comment et où chercher. De plus, je constate que tu sais qui je suis et d'où je viens car tu m'attendais.

- …

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à Jake ou à Kasuke mais je suis sûr d'une chose, notre nouvelle arrivante n'est pas vraiment une sainte. Jake m'a envoyé te chercher car il savait que tu serais dans le coin car tu n'étais jamais loin de Kasuke. Si tu ne veux pas nous aider, il faut que tu l'aides elle. Elle n'aime pas notre nouvelle "pensionnaire" et il semblerait qu'il y ait quelque chose de louche qui s'y trame. Je préfèrerai que tu viennes de toi-même mais si je n'ai pas le choix, j'irai te chercher moi-même!

Kris ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière phrase. Ce Noah pense sincèrement pouvoir venir le trouver ? Il se cache depuis trois ans désormais et…

- Comment Jake sait-il que je suis là ?

- Il sait combien tu es amoureux de Kasuke. Il savait que tu ne pourrais pas vraiment l'abandonner.

Kris décide de se montrer à Noah.

- Je te connais et je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il t'a dit. Jake est quelqu'un de dangereux, vraiment dangereux mais je ne peux nier le fait qu'il aime Kassie et qu'il fait tout pour la protéger. Alors s'il t'envoie pour me chercher en me parlant d'elle, c'est que ça doit être grave et surtout très important sinon, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de me faire chercher, surtout lorsqu'il sait que c'est dangereux pour son "autorité".

Noah ne répond pas. Il faut dire qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Il ne connait pas ce Kris mais connait bien Jake et cet homme à qui il fait face le connait très bien également. La vie est vraiment étrange parfois… il doit aller chercher cet homme pour une femme qui la déteste mais au final, il sait qu'il n'y aura pas que ça. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi intelligent que leur leader ou que Kasuke mais Noah est loin d'être stupide. Etre traqueur ne fait pas tout, il faut savoir enquêter et il l'a fait.

- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais si tu veux sauver Kasuke, tu dois venir, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Effectivement, tu n'es pas le mieux placé. Je ne connais de toi que ce que j'ai vu et entendu et… ce n'est pas fameux ! Mais tu le sais déjà je suppose…

Il attrape alors un sac qu'il avait préalablement posé près de lui.

- Très bien, je te suis mais je ne le fais pas pour Jake !

- Pour être honnête avec toi, il doit le savoir.

Kris ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait. Enfin si, il ne sait et secrètement il espère revoir sa douce même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra lui dire la vérité quant à sa disparition. Il a toujours eu des aventures sans lendemain, s'étant déjà donné à d'autres femmes auparavant mais avec elle ce n'était pas pareil. Il en est vraiment tombé amoureux et aurait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Si seulement il n'avait pas croisé la route de Jake. Si seulement il avait pu partir avant que tout ceci ne se passe.

Mais voilà, sa vie se résume désormais à être l'ombre de cette femme qui lui a volé son cœur. Secrètement il espère qu'il en est de même pour elle mais à la voir heureuse, il se dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Cette femme compte énormément pour lui et il fera tout pour elle! C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de suivre Noah. C'est peut-être pour se donner de l'importance et qui sait, peut-être que cette fois c'est Jake qui lui devra une faveur…!


	14. Le passé nous rattrape

Aujourd'hui nous allons dehors chercher de quoi subvenir à nos besoins. Jake me laisse aller à l'extérieur chercher ce dont nous avons besoin. Noah étant parti chercher de la nourriture et ne revenant pas d'ici deux jours, nous devons chercher de quoi faire en attendant. La ville, je la connais et maintenant que je vois où nous nous trouvons, j'ai commencé à dessiner un plan approximatif. C'est avec ce plan que nous allons nous déplacer et que nous allons pouvoir aller dans les magasins appropriés.

Je sais, il y a cinq ans que la tragédie a eu lieu mais comme j'ai pu le voir dans le laboratoire, il doit y avoir encore des générateurs, des vêtements et pourquoi pas un peu de nourriture encore mangeable. Bon, je dois avouer que sur ce dernier point j'ai des doutes mais bon, pourquoi pas.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. De plus, tu connais la ville, je suis persuadé que tu pourras les guider.

J'avais souris à cette option et avais embrassé tendrement Jake pour le remercier. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, il ne m'avait jamais laissé aller quelque part seule. Bon, je n'étais pas vraiment seule non plus là mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais toujours accompagnée de sa personne ou de Noah. Jake s'inquiète toujours pour moi et a toujours peur que quelque chose m'arrive alors qu'il sait que je suis une grande fille et que je peux me défendre. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça.

Pourtant je dois avouer qu'au début ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose et que je faisais tout pour pouvoir lui montrer que j'étais capable mais… je ne suis pas une grande aventurière et mes dons dans l'art du combat sont assez faibles. Il m'a appris à me battre et à savoir où frapper et je me suis améliorée en rapport au début mais si je peux éviter…

Et me voici donc, trois ans après, en cheffe d'expédition! Quand j'y pense, cette scène assez comique. Sean m'accompagne dans cette expédition ainsi que deux autres personnes. Mieux vaut être peu, surtout qu'il y a d'autres choses à faire à la cathédrale pour pouvoir y vivre au mieux. Je suis assez contente que Jake ait accepté que l'on reste stable car il le fallait pour les besoins de la communauté.

Diane reste également sur place et ça me fait un peu peur car je sais de quoi elle est capable. Mais j'ai confiance en Jake et je sais qu'il ne fera rien contre moi. Par contre elle…

Je secoue la tête pour éviter d'y penser. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, il faut que j'avance ! Oui, je me dois de le faire pour la communauté ! Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que Jake me laisse y aller aussi, pour que je montre à la communauté que je ne sers pas à rien. Une lourde tâche sur mes épaules…

- Kassie, c'est ici ?

- Oui, dans mes souvenirs, c'est un grand centre commercial. Nous devrions trouver de quoi nous couvrir et de quoi survivre aussi.

- Bon, et bien creusons…

Et nous voici tous les quatre à creuser un énorme trou béant. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de quel côté se trouve l'entrée mais qu'importe, tout le monde est motivé et le plus important est de pouvoir entrer.

- Kasuke!

- Oui ?

- Je crois que nous avons quelque chose ici!

En effet, je m'approche de Gina, et je découvre quelque chose de dur. Nous devons être sur le toit et si nous sommes sur le toit…

- Une bonne nouvelle! Nous devons tous déblayer ici!

Et c'est ce que nous faisons, au bout de deux bonnes heures, nous dégageons la porte de service. Malheureusement, les générateurs sont souvent en bas et… nous sommes en haut.

- Kassie, nous n'aurons jamais assez de feu.

- Je sais… je vais aller retourner à la cathédrale et…

- Hors de question!

Je regarde interloquée mon ami. Son "non" catégorique me fait le regarder de travers.

- Il faut que nous ayons un maximum de lumière Sean, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de…

- Kassie, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous n'allons pas rebrousser chemin.

- Il a raison Kasuke, nous sommes arrivés et nous allons aller jusqu'au bout! Nos yeux s'habitueront à l'obscurité. De plus, nous avons un minimum avec nous, nous devons juste économiser.

- Vous avez peut-être raison…

De toute façon quoique je dise, ils se sont faits leur idée et vu la motivation de chacun.

Je m'incline et nous commençons à pénétrer par la porte à la queue leu-leu, moi étant devant et Sean fermant la marche. En toute logique nous ne devrions croiser personne. Enfin, je l'espère car il est vrai que la chaleur est venue tellement rapidement que certains se sont retrouvés coincés et sont morts… Rien qu'à la pensée de croiser des cadavres me fait déglutir mais je fais mine de rien pour ne pas que les autres aient peur – même si je pense que celle qui a le plus peur c'est moi - .

Nos yeux se sont habitués et c'est au bout d'une bonne heure que nous trouvons les générateurs. Mon sens de l'orientation et le noir total m'a fait perdre le sens de mon orientation. Mais l'essentiel est d'avoir réussis à atteindre notre but et de prendre ce dont nous avons besoin. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et le premier magasin que nous faisons me fait perdre les pédales. Je suis la cheffe de l'expédition et la référente quand Jake n'est pas là mais à cet instant précis j'ai un haut le corps pas possible. Suis-je la seule à qui ça fait cet effet là ? Suis-je la seule à qui la vue d'une jeune femme et de son bébé dans un tel perturbe ? Je sais que nous avons beaucoup et je sais que je suis limite devenue presqu'insensible à la vue d'un mort mais un bébé… Je ne m'y suis pas encore faite et je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Sean prend les devants et m'emmène alors en dehors de la boutique, laissant Gina et Pierre prendre le nécessaire.

- Kassie, ça va ?

- Je suis une piètre cheffe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Chacun réagit différemment, voilà tout.

- Mais au bout de trois ans… J'aurai dû m'y faire!

- Tu ne pourras jamais t'y faire Kassie et tu le sais bien.

Je touche alors mon ventre, versant une larme. Jamais je ne connaitrais la joie d'être mère, la nature m'ayant enlevée cette capacité à procréer. Jake le sait car il était quand tout c'est produit et pourtant il est resté avec moi malgré tout. Je sais que son souhait est de fonder une famille mais il ne cesse de me répéter que dans un Monde pareil, ça ne sert à rien de fonder quelque chose. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il en souffre énormément.

- Pourquoi Jake s'attache à moi comme ça ? Pourquoi reste-t-il avec moi ?

- … Parce qu'il t'aime.

- Il ne devrait pas. Je ne lui donnerai jamais satisfaction.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Kassie. Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait supporté tout ça pour rien ? Il a changé sa vie de solitaire pour toi! Kassie tu ne peux pas dire ça!

J'allais pour lui répondre lorsqu'une bouteille d'eau apparait juste devant mon visage.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien.

- Gina ?

- Nous en avons trouvé un grand carton plein. Les bouteilles ne sont pas ouvertes et nous pouvons donc les boire.

Je souris à cette option. De l'eau "fraiche" , ça va nous faire un bien fou.

- Nous avons trouvé également des vêtements pour à peu près tout le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas tout transporter mais nous avons suffisamment pour le moment. Il faudrait voir avec Jake aussi, Pierre est architecte et il me disait qu'il y aurait matière à nous faire un bon nid douillet. Nous pourrions peut-être nous créer une vraie "maison". Il y a longtemps que les gens veulent se poser et je pense qu'il est temps de le faire.

- Je sais Gina et… c'est pour cette raison que nous faisons cette expédition, pour nous poser enfin.

Elle sourit à ma réponse.

- Beaucoup seront ravis.

Cette eau et cette discussion me remet sur pied. Je me relève alors et nous rentrons alors à la cathédrale. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je le vois. Enfin, je crois le voir. Nous sommes encore loin mais je suis presque sûre que c'est lui. Oui, ça ne peut être que lui! Il… il est venu me chercher ? Non, pourquoi au bout de tant d'années ? Et pourquoi maintenant alors que je commençais à l'oublier ?

- Sean… c'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Mon ami regarde dans la direction que je lui montre.

- Il n'y a personne Kassie.

- Si, c'est lui, j'en suis sûre!

- Kassie, ne te fais pas de mal inutilement… Il n'y a personne là-bas.

- Mais… Je sais que c'est lui! J'en suis sûre! Il est là, je l'ai vu!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de courir vers lui ou de l'appeler que je m'effondre sur le sol. Sean m'a assénée un coup dans la nuque. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je le revois ? Pourquoi… ?


	15. Le troisième chercheur

- Merci Noah.

Je suis sorti à l'extérieur pour que personne ne me voie avec lui et surtout que personne ne le voit lui. Personne ne doit le voir et encore moins Kassie!

- Belle enceinte. Où est Kassie ?

- Désolé mais tu ne la verras pas!

Je vois bien qu'il est agacé, énervé même. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que lui a dit Noah mais s'il pensait la voir, c'est raté.

- Tu te rappelles, nous avons un accord!

- Un accord… Tu me le rappelles quand ça t'arrange.

- Un accord est un accord! Tu ne peux y déroger!

- Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis venu… Ma bonté me perdra.

- Quelle bonté ? Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas venu pour moi mais pour elle. Avoue que tu espérais la voir.

Il serre alors les poings, se retenant de m'en coller une. Il sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir…!

- Ecoute, ton chien m'a dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien alors si tu permets…

Il me tourne alors le dos.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu aurais fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Tu me déçois Kris.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous avons un accord…

- Toi aussi tu es un bon chien.

Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû mais c'était tellement tentant…

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu Jake.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi tu ne feras rien.

Désolé Kassie mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cet homme est tout ce que je déteste car il est dans ton cœur et maintenant que tu commences à l'oublier, je suis obligé de faire appel à ses "services". Quel triste sort…

- Ecoute Kris, Noah n'a pas menti, Kassie est en danger.

Il s'arrête net à ma phrase mais ne se retourne pas pour autant. Je sais parfaitement qu'il lutte pour ne pas m'attraper par le col et me demander ce qu'il en est, me demander où est-ce qu'elle est et surtout, me demander de la voir.

- Je sais que tu nous… non, que tu la surveilles…

- Je ne la surveille pas! Je veille sur elle, c'est différent!

- Tu veilles sur elle…

Que c'est "drôle" de l'entendre dire ça car lorsqu'elle en avait vraiment besoin, il n'était pas là. Il n'est pas venu il y a trois ans lorsque ça c'est produit. Il n'y avait que moi, moi et moi seul!

- Qu'importe, tu as vu que nous avions une nouvelle venue et cette venue…

- J'ai entr'aperçu le comportement de Kassie.

- Cette femme, Diane, connait Kassie d'avant le changement de température. Elles étaient… ensemble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, peut-être pour lui faire autant de mal qu'à moi lorsque je l'ai su. Quoique je suis sûr qu'il devait savoir car il n'a aucune réaction et… Kris est son premier…

- Tu as peur que Kassie te quitte ? Pathétique!

- Diane lui a injecté des nanos-machines.

Touché! Il se retourne lentement vers moi avec de grands yeux.

- Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas exister… vraiment…

- Et pourtant. Kassie, ainsi que cette Diane travaillaient dessus. Mais elles ne sont pas au point.

- Attends, pourquoi cette femme en a-t-elle injecté à Kassie ?

- Comment dire… Elle veut l'avoir pour elle et seulement pour elle.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir broyée ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pendue ? Que sais-je encore ?!

- Elle et ses connaissances peuvent nous être utiles et… elle est la seule à pouvoir lui enlever ces cochonneries!

- Putain mais je vais la buter!

Je ne suis pas certain que la vérité soit une bonne chose mais je n'avais pas le choix, il devait savoir pour ce que je vais lui demander. Lui demander… si seulement je pouvais éviter de lui demander un service, je m'en porterai tellement mieux. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas le choix et je sais qu'il le fera bien car ça concerne Kassie.

- Si je t'ai fait demander ce n'est pas pour aller la tuer mais trouver une personne.

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire alors que Kassie a des nanos en elle ?!

- Cette personne travaillait avec Kassie et Diane sur ce projet et je sais que cette personne est la clef de tout. Diane n'a pas toutes les clefs en mains et les nanos ne sont pas opérationnelles.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle a injecté à Kassie des… prototypes ?

- En quelque sorte… Kassie ignore qu'elle a des nanos dans le corps et ces dernières ne sont pas encore activées. Mais s'il prend à Diane l'envie de le faire, Kassie mourra en quelques heures.

- Cette femme veut Kassie mais fera tout pour la tuer ? Désolé mais j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Diane veut récupérer Kassie et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Si elle ne l'a pas, elle la tuera.

- Tue-la et le problème sera réglé! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais! Tu es prêt à sacrifier la femme que j'aime ?!

- Je l'aime aussi et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dû te faire chercher ? Tu penses sincèrement que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ?

Il m'énerve ! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le frapper! Mais qu'est-ce que Kassie a bien pu lui trouver ? Il est tellement… stupide que ça en est navrant.

- Si elle meurt, elle ne pourra pas activer ces nanos.

- Je ne sais pas comment cette technologie fonctionne. Je ne suis sûr de rien avec elle.

- Alors quoi, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

- Tu dois retrouver leur partenaire.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Sous prétexte que tu t'es autoproclamé chef tu ne peux plus rien faire ?

- Noah est chargé de nourriture, s'il disparait trop longtemps ça deviendrait trop suspect et Kassie, ainsi que Diane, se poseraient trop de questions. Idem pour moi, si j'y vais moi-même je laisse Rebirth et Kassie entre les mains de Diane. Quant à son ami, Sean, il n'est d'ami que de nom.

- Ça j'en étais sûr, Sean est le type même qui va là où est son intérêt.

- Il a vite compris que son intérêt était de garder un œil sur Kassie.

- Toujours dans la finesse…

- Nous nous connaissons tous les deux, nul besoin de nous cacher l'un à l'autre.

Il garde le silence un moment avant de me répondre.

- Je veux la voir!

- Hors de question! Et tu connais parfaitement la raison.

- Alors je n'irai pas faire ton sale boulot! Trouve-toi un autre chien!

- T'as raison, ne le fais pas, comme ça je pourrais dire à Kassie à quel point tu n'es qu'un lâche qui ne veut pas sauver sa belle.

Je le sais aussi bien que lui, il ira me chercher ce mec, pour sauver Kassie, il le fera.

- Je ne sais même pas si ton mec est vivant.

- Il est vivant, j'en suis sûr. Va dans le labo, je pense que tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et s'il te plaît, ne traine pas!

- Je le fais pour Kassie et uniquement pour elle!

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu es là!

Les derniers échanges faits, il quitte la cathédrale comme il était venu, secrètement. Personne ne doit savoir et personne ne saura. Malheureusement, la venue de mon cher invité n'a pas échappé à quelques personnes et ces personnes… Tout aurait pu se faire tellement discrètement…!


	16. Premier Amour

- Voilà ce qu'il reste de la communauté!

Trois pilleurs nous avaient emmenées devant leur chef. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils nous avaient attaqués car nous étions une communauté neutre et ne cherchions pas à nous battre. De plus, lorsque les pilleurs passaient dans notre communauté nous leur offrions hospitalité et toute notre récolte. Oui, nous avions comme un accord non écrit entre nous alors pourquoi lui avait décidé de nous attaquer ? Il voulait se faire mousser ? Que voulait-il ?

- Elles sont plus belles les unes que les autres! Chacun d'entre vous aura la garde de l'une d'elles mais je vous préviens, je dois être le premier qui y touche! Si jamais l'un d'entre vous décide de déroger à cette règle…

- Ouais, ouais on sait. Mais, est-ce qu'on peut…

- Oui, vous pouvez mais je veux être le premier, rappelez-vous!

Je savais de quoi il parlait et rien que d'imaginer me toucher par l'un d'eux… Mais je devais la jouer fine alors pour faire désirer, je mets de côté toute ma rancœur et je mets en avant mes attributs féminin.

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par moi ?

Comment je sais me comporter ainsi ? Et bien, croyez-le ou non mais c'est Diane qui m'a appris. Elle m'a dit que les hommes ne pensaient qu'avec une seule chose et qu'on pouvait les manipuler ainsi facilement. Je n'aime pas les hommes et je ne les ai jamais aimés mais si je peux gagner du temps alors je dois tenter.

- Tu m'as l'air pressé de gouter aux plaisirs de la chair…

Elle n'avait pas tort, il tombe de suite dans le panneau. Pathétique!

- Kris, tu t'occuperas d'elle! Je la prendrai en dernier. Je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin…

Il me lèche alors le visage de façon obscène. Je n'ai qu'une envie, vomir mais je dois jouer le jeu alors je ne dis rien, fais rien et me laisse faire.

Je suis trainée dans une cage en bois, ainsi que mes autres camarades d'infortunes. La première qui y passe n'est autre que Kim, une petite de 13 ans. J'aurai voulu faire quelque chose, je vous assure que j'aurai voulu mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? En réalité j'ai peur et, je pense plus à ma survie qu'à celle des autres.

Le premier soir je peux constater que toutes les femmes sont "proposées" aux pilleurs, leur gardien offrant leur service contre de la nourriture ou de la boisson. Aucune d'elles ne se fait pénétrer mais les tortures sont multiples et rien que de les voir, ça me donne la nausée.

- Tiens Kris, je t'offre ce pichet de vin contre dix minutes avec elle.

Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive… Je prends une grande inspiration et fais le vide en moi pour me préparer à la pire chose au monde.

- Je ne veux pas de ton pichet!

- Mais si tu le veux… Allez prends-le, elle a l'air doué la ptite…

- Et bien tu ne testeras pas!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Je suis son gardien donc j'ai tous les droits! Si je ne veux pas alors tu n'as pas le choix!

C'est à n'y rien comprendre, mon gardien a refusé que son camarade me touche ? Ça cache quelque chose ça… il veut me garder pour lui, j'en suis sûre!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te touchera.

- Sauf ton chef et après, les autres.

- En attendant, tu n'auras rien!

- De la part des autres mais toi…

- De moi non plus, ce n'est pas mon délire!

- Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

Je le vois soupirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le cherche comme ça et je pense que mes questions l'exaspèrent mais bon, je suis prisonnière et ma première fois avec un homme, au-delà de celle avec mon père, se fera avec un pilleur qui me répugne autant que mon père me répugnait. Ça confirme seulement une chose, Diane avait raison sur ce point, je ne pourrais jamais aimer les hommes !

Une semaine s'est écoulé et la deuxième victime a été choisie. Kris, mon gardien, empêche toujours les autres de me sauter dessus et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je le trouve différent des autres et c'est peut-être pour ça que je me confie plus facilement à lui. Je suis devenue moins farouche et par moment nous arrivons même à "rire". Mais je sais que je dois faire attention car ici tout peut arriver.

La nuit dernière, un pilleur s'est fait castrer car il a voulu se faire plaisir et pour ça, il a dû passer avant le chef. S'il y a bien une règle à ne pas déroger, c'est bien celle-là car tout ce qui arrive c'est la castration. Bien évidemment, il le fait devant tout le monde pour que ça reste en tête, sinon ce serait moins drôle… De plus, la femme est jetée en pâture aux pilleurs, plus "bonne" à rien selon leur chef. Super…!

- C'est de ça que je veux te protéger.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me connais pas.

- Mais tu es différente des autres.

- En quoi ? je ne suis qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres tu sais.

- Non, tu es vraiment différente. En fait, tu es un peu comme moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Solitaire. Tu ne veux pas te mélanger aux autres mais tu veux passer inaperçu.

Effectivement, il me connait mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

Par la suite nous sommes devenus amis. Amis… C'est un pilleur et moi, une femme que son chef veut féconder. Enfin féconder, c'est un grand mot car tout ce qu'il veut c'est se soulager.

Mais voilà, les refus systématiques de Kris à mon encontre, notre rapprochement, nos longues discussions… Tout ça ne plaît guère à ses camarades et c'est la veille de mon "passage à la casserole", que la porte de la cage s'ouvre. De grands bras m'empoignent alors et me forcent à sortir en dehors. Mais je ne veux pas moi, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille! Kris, où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Comptais-tu laisser faire ça depuis le début ?

- S'il ne me laisse pas faire, je le ferais par toi-même! Et je l'accuserai! Ça lui fera les pieds à cette ordure !

Il m'a entrainé plus profondément dans les bois et a couvert ma bouche de ses grands doigts, m'empêchant de crier et d'alarmer les autres, de l'alarmer lui.

Le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait sont déchirés et alors que cet homme empoigne ma poitrine de sa pleine bouche, il s'écroule sur moi, complètement inerte. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je suis fébrile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive. De nouveau un homme a voulu prendre mon intimité sans que je m'y consente, de nouveau un homme a voulu me pénétrer pour me prendre, de nouveau…

- Kassie, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me loge dans les bras de mon sauveur.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?

- Je suis désolé Kassie…

Il m'enveloppe alors de ses bras, me berçant doucement pour me calmer.

- Partons, partons tous les deux.

- Et pour aller où ? Ils nous retrouveraient.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas subir ça de nouveau! Et puis…

Je relève doucement la tête vers Kris.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes par ma faute.

Il me sourit alors avant de m'embrasser le front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kassie. Ecoute, je connais qu'un seul moyen pour nous de partir en paix mais pour cela je dois défier notre chef.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça et encore moins pour moi. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas et il pourrait tout aussi bien en profiter. Je me surprends alors à poser ma main droite sur sa joue gauche, la caressant tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi le regard que tu poses est différent de celui des autres ?

Je ne saurais expliquer ce qui c'est passé ni comment tout ça c'est passé mais nos lèvres se trouvèrent. Mon premier baiser avec un homme, un premier baiser qui n'avait rient à voir avec celui de Diane. La douceur qui s'en échappe est tellement différente et si pure… Oui, rien à voir.

Nos langues se mélangent alors, offrant un ballet majestueux à qui veut le voir. Tout se passe en douceur, en harmonie, en finesse. Il n'est pas brut et ne me force à aucun moment. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir aimer un homme, ne jamais éprouver un tel sentiment et surtout ne jamais pouvoir me donner ainsi et pourtant, je me surprends à le faire.

Diane avait tort, une relation avec un homme est tout simplement merveilleuse, surtout lorsque cet homme nous fait découvrir une nouvelle vision des choses. Un nouveau bonheur éclate en moi mais je ne dois pas crier, je ne dois pas révéler au Monde que ce bonheur, je l'aime.

Nos corps finissent par se mélanger pour ne faire plus qu'un. Un tel bonheur, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Et ce sentiment qui nait en moi… Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle… l'Amour ? C'est stupide, je sais, je ne le connais que depuis un mois et je suis en train de faire l'amour avec lui alors que je suis homosexuelle, enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant. Cet homme, mon gardien, Kris, m'a tellement donnée et le donne encore. Je dois lui faire honneur, je dois…

- Nous n'aurions pas dû.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non, je ne regrette pas. Je…

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je crois que…

- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond. Comment a-t-il su ce que j'allais dire ?

- Mais par ma faute tu vas avoir des problèmes…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kassie. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire et lorsque ce sera fait, nous serons libres tous les deux.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te protègerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Il faut dire qu'on ne m'en avait jamais faite non plus. Même Diane qui disait m'aimer ne m'avait pas aimé ainsi et jamais elle ne m'avait dit qu'elle serait là pour moi. Oui, maintenant je le savais, Kris était l'homme que mon cœur avait choisir. Malheureusement, un autre problème survint et la suite vous la connaissez, Kris ne tenu pas sa promesse et m'abandonna…


	17. Retournement de situation

- Il est là! Jake, je l'ai vu!

Je suis à côté de Kassie lorsqu'elle se réveille. Sean m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il l'avait assommée.

- Kassie… C'est impossible… Tu sais très bien que s'il avait été ici je l'aurais vu.

- Mais… Jake… je sais que c'était lui, j'en suis même certaine!

Je soupire alors. Elle a raison, elle n'a pas rêvé mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité et puis…

- Kassie, Kris est parti sans rien dire, il t'a… abandonnée. Tu te rappelles dans quel état tu étais ?

Elle baisse alors le regard. Elle commençait à l'oublier et ses sentiments envers moi devenaient plus forts. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle le voie ?

- Jake, tu penses vraiment que je l'ai imaginé ? Tu penses que mon imagination…

Je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kassie. Tu sais en ce moment le soleil tape plus fort et… Sean m'a raconté…

- Sean…

Elle se retire de mes bras pour me faire face.

- Sean, il m'a assommée! C'est lui qui m'a assommée ! Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?!

- Kassie… tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu soupçonnes ton ami de t'avoir assommée parce que tu aurais vu Kris ?

Bon, je dois admettre que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire ça…

- Tu crois que j'ai rêvé, que j'ai tout inventé ?

- Je crois surtout que tu es fatiguée et que tu as besoin de repos. Ces derniers temps ont été plus que difficile pour toi. Entre Diane et ce… bébé…

Je la prends de nouveau dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé Jake. Il était là, je l'ai vu et je sais que c'était réel!

Elle est déterminée et je sais qu'elle fera tout pour prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne l'a vu et par conséquent personne ne pourra corroborer la version de Kassie. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais mais je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Je me suis battu pendant trois ans pour avoir les faveurs de Kassie et maintenant que ses sentiments tournent en ma faveur, je ne vais pas tout faire gâcher !

- Tu crois que je suis folle hein ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Pourquoi je penserai ça de toi ?

- Parce que tu penses que je suis incapable de faire la différence entre un rêve et la réalité. Jake, je sais que tu n'apprécie pas le fait que Kris revienne mais, et si c'était le cas ? Et si je l'avais vraiment vu ?

- Kassie…

Je soupire alors à sa remarque. Elle a raison et le pire c'est que je le sais mais je ne peux pas lui dire car si je lui dis pour Kris, il faudra que je lui dise tout et ça, c'est impossible!

- Repose-toi d'accord ?

- Jake… je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais… je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, demande aux gens pour Kris. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle!

- Je sais Kassie, je sais.

Je la serre tendrement contre moi et attends qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Une fois fait, je la laisse seule et m'en vais retrouver Sean pour mettre les choses au point avec lui.

- Comment elle va ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait assommée.

Je sais, je devrais plutôt le remercier de l'avoir fait mais si je le fais, il va penser que je peux être "gentil" et en profiter et ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre

- Je n'avais pas le choix Jake. Si je ne l'avais pas fait…

- C'est pour cette raison que je ne te frapperai pas.

Il me regarde se demandant sur quel ton prendre ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je ne demande pas de penser mais d'être sûr!

Je suis dur mais je n'ai pas le choix, je me dois de savoir qui a vu Kris en dehors de Kassie car si quelqu'un en parle et que ça tombe dans ses oreilles…

- Dès qu'elle est tombée on s'est précipité vers elle. Gina et Logan étaient devant donc ils ne m'ont pas vu l'assommée.

- Et Kris ?

- Ils ne l'ont pas vu non plus. Ils ne le connaissent pas donc la personne qu'ils ont vu, s'ils l'ont vu, est quelqu'un de la communauté.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre écart! Si jamais Kassie sait que Kris est venu tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

Il baisse alors le regard.

- Je… je vais aller les voir.

- Non, JE vais aller les voir, tu as assez fait de conneries! Va plutôt jeter un œil sur Kassie et que personne ne l'approche!

Il acquiesce, de toute façon il sait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et va dans notre chambre pour veiller à Kassie. Quant à moi, je vais voir Gina et Logan, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'ils ont vu!

- Kasuke ? Elle s'est écroulée.

- La chaleur je suppose et…

Gina pose alors une main sur mon épaule.

- Jake, je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de vos affaires mais Kasuke n'était pas bien là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée mais une chose est sûre, elle est perturbée. Je pense que c'est ce trop qui a fait qu'elle s'est écroulée.

Il est vrai que Kassie est assez perturbée et le fait d'avoir vu ce nouveau né… Ça va appuyer sur le fait que la chaleur et la fatigue lui mènent la vie dure. Merci Gina de ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Disons que Kassie a passé par des moments difficiles auparavant et la vie de ce nourrisson… D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander, avez-vous quelqu'un ?

- Quelqu'un ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien, à son réveil elle m'a dit avoir vu un ancien ami à elle et… Nous n'avons eu la visite de personne alors je voulais savoir si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou bien…

- Non, je n'ai vu personne.

- Mais si Gina, rappelle-toi! On a vu un homme sortir de derrière la cathédrale. Je comptais aller voir qui c'était mais Kasuke s'est écroulée.

Merde, ils l'ont bel et bien vu… Va falloir que je la joue serrer alors.

- C'était sûrement quelqu'un de la communauté.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai reconnu personne.

- Jake, Jake!

- Sean, je t'avais dit de veiller sur Kassie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien… Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent!

J'espère sincèrement que c'est important. En même temps, elle est importante donc…

- Gina, Logan, on en reparlera plus tard. Par contre tant que je n'ai pas mis les choses au clair, je préfère que vous évitiez de dire à Kassie que vous avez quelqu'un, ça risque de lui faire croire qu'elle a vraiment vu cet ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jake, on ne lui dira rien. Allez, va vite la retrouver.

Ce que j'apprécie avec Gina, c'est qu'elle comprend vite les choses et qu'elle sait où sont les priorités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sean ?

- C'est Diane, elle est avec Kassie.


	18. Vérité

Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je compte bien lui prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé!

Je ferme alors les yeux, feignant de dormir. Ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire se genre de chose mais notre conversation tourne en rond et je sais parfaitement que tant que je ne lui montrerai pas de preuves, il me croira pas. D'ailleurs même avec des preuves je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croie. C'est qu'il tient énormément à moi et si jamais Kris réapparait… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si jamais il réapparait ? C'est vrai, je ne me suis jamais posée la question et pourtant depuis trois ans j'attends qu'il revienne. C'est étrange, il est parti sans rien dire, sans une excuse. Il est parti du jour au lendemain et après ce qu'il m'avait promis, après notre… enfin ma première fois avec un homme, je pensais qu'il serait sincère. Il était sincère, je le sais, j'en suis sûre. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il m'a laissé, pourquoi il n'a pas été là quand j'ai fait ma fausse couche. J'ai mis un an à me remettre de son départ et de cette perte. Jake s'est toujours occupé de moi et si j'en suis là, c'est grâce à lui et maintenant, je veux retrouver Kris… Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas bien, que je devrais complètement l'oublier et me donner uniquement à Jake mais… mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de Kris. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

Jake vient de me laisser, allant voir je ne sais pas qui. J'attends juste un peu pour être sûre et certaine d'être vraiment seule et de pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Une fois que j'en suis sûre, je me relève et prépare quelques affaires. Je ne suis pas une experte en la matière mais j'ai vu comment faisait Jake et Noah. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, j'en suis sûre!

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Surprise je me retourne vers cette voix que je reconnais parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Pourquoi autant d'animosité en mon égard… ?

Diane se meut vers moi telle une louve vers son mâle. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec elle et elle le sait parfaitement.

- Ma chère Kassie, il y a un temps où tu étais plutôt douce comme un agneau avec moi.

- C'est du passé ! Laisse-moi maintenant, je ne t'appartiens pas!

- Pour le moment tu n'es plus à moi mais tu me reviendras ma chère.

- Jamais!

Elle attrape mon visage entre son index et son pouce et approche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle sur moi. Mon cœur se serre, battant la chamade. Je sais qu'elle m'a fait du mal et je sais à qui appartient mon cœur désormais mais je dois avouer que j'ai découvert énormément avec elle et…

- Diane… Kassie… Euh, je…

A peine arrivée qu'il repart aussi vite. Avec un peu de chance il ramènera Jake. Je sais, je devrais me débrouiller toute seule, surtout que je voulais partir à la recherche de Kris mais…

- Il va aller chercher ton ami. Enfin ton ami…

- Je ne te permets pas de faire des sous-entendus! Jake est bien plus et tu n'y peux rien!

- Bien plus… Je te connais bien Kassie et je sais que cet homme n'est pas bien plus. Et puis… il peut te faire souffrir.

Elle caresse alors mon visage.

- Tu ne me connais plus, tu ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai changé Diane!

- Non tu n'as pas changé. Tu penses toujours que tu peux tomber amoureuse d'un homme mais regarde où ça te mène. Daniel ne te parlait plus et au final il ne t'aimait pas. C'est pareil pour Jake. Je l'ai vu discuter avec un homme aujourd'hui.

- Oui et alors ? Il discute avec beaucoup de monde!

- Un homme que ce Noah avait été cherché. Un homme avec qui il s'est caché pour discuter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me dit ça. Enfin si, je ne le sais que trop bien mais… Elle ne sait pas pour Kris alors…

- Laisse Kassie tranquille!

- Tiens, monsieur le sauveur qui cache des choses à sa dulcinée.

Jake s'avance alors vers moi, pousse Diane au passage et me prends dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

Je secoue positivement la tête.

- Pour le moment elle va bien et si elle vient avec moi, elle n'aura rien.

Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- J'ai bon espoir, je sais ce jour viendra, n'est-ce pas Kassie… ?

Elle se rapproche de nouveau de moi mais Jake me pousse derrière lui, me protégeant.

- Tu sais Jake, Kassie et moi sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. Nous sommes liées et personne ne pourra briser ça. De plus, je ne lui cache pas des choses comme tu le fais si bien. Je t'ai vu avec cet homme et… je n'ai pas tout entendu mais je pense qu'une fois que je l'aurai retrouvé, je pourrais lui demander moi-même.

- Il ne te croira jamais! Et tu ne le trouveras jamais!

- Donc tu as une petite idée de qui je parle… Intéressant… Et bien demande à ton Jake pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit.

Un nouveau sourire sur son visage se dessine. Elle n'a pas tort, elle a vu une personne parler avec Jake, une personne qui lui parlait en secret et moi je l'ai vu partir en catimini. Alors cette personne avec qui parlait Jake serait…

Non, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi me cacherait-il ça ? Bon, ce serait normal mais… Jake n'est pas comme ça! Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça! Diane est une menteuse et ce n'est pas nouveau!

- Vous êtes presque mignons tous les deux. Ma chère et tendre Kassie, réfléchit bien à ce que je t'ai dit, Jake ici présent a vu une certaine personne à l'abri des regards indiscrets et je compte bien trouver de qui il s'agit!

Elle nous tourne alors le dos et disparait de notre "chambre".

- Kassie, ça va ?

- Jake… C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte ? Tu… l'as vu… ?

- Kassie… Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'elle dit…

Je baisse la tête. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort, peut-être que je veux tellement y croire que… Non, je sais que je l'ai vu, je sais que c'était lui!

- Jake, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui qu'elle a vu avec toi et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas mais je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Kassie…

Il me sert dans ses bras. Je sais que je compte énormément pour lui et il compte beaucoup pour moi mais…

- Kris me manque.

Je n'aurai pas dû, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, pas à Jake. Kris est celui que j'aime et ce depuis le début. Je sais bien qu'il m'a abandonnée, je sais bien qu'il n'était pas là mais…

- Je suis désolée Jake.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Kassie. Je le sais depuis le début que tu es amoureuse de lui mais nous sommes ensemble désormais et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Je sais qu'il te manque et je sais qu'il représente beaucoup pour toi mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'il t'a laissée. Il t'a abandonnée alors que tu avais besoin de lui, il est parti sans rien te dire. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que je suis cruel mais Kris ne reviendra pas!

J'éclate en sanglots, me laissant tomber dans les bras de Jake. Il a raison, Kris est parti sans rien me dire, il m'a abandonnée et moi je fais souffrir le seul homme qui ait pris soin de moi. Pourtant je sais ce que j'ai vu, je sais que je l'ai vu et Diane qui me le confirme à demi-mot.

- Jake, qui était cet homme avec qui tu parlais ? Qui était-il ?


	19. Tao

- Jake, qui était cet homme avec qui tu parlais ? Qui était-il ?

Qui était-il… ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Il parlait avec moi.

Un jeune homme apparait. Je ne sais pas qui il est ni d'où il vient. Il est dans la communauté ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention à lui. Et pourquoi me sauve-t-il la mise comme ça ?

Kassie quant à elle s'approche de lui, sceptique. Elle ne le connait pas non plus et se demande vraiment d'où il sort, je le vois dans son regard. Pourtant…

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant même si… tu ne m'es pas inconnu…

- Je m'appelle Tao et je suis ici depuis le début. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon visage te dit quelque chose.

- Non… C'est autre chose…

Elle se rapproche de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je ne saurai dire ce qu'il se passe mais Kassie a les poils qui se hérissent naturellement. Est-ce une personne qu'elle a rencontrée par le passé ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, elle s'en serait rappelé… Mais alors quoi ? Il va falloir que j'aille tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Kassie, pourquoi tu agresses ce jeune homme ?

Je la tire légèrement en arrière, la prenant par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu!

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou non mais c'est bien moi qui discutais avec Jake. Je suis de nature timide et je n'aime pas me mêler à la foule. J'ai pris Jake à part pour discuter, rien de plus.

Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, ni à savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment mais pour le moment je dois donner le change devant Kassie.

- Jake, je sais ce que j'ai vu!

- Kassie…

Je lui caresse alors le visage.

- Je sais à quel point tu veux le voir, à quel point il te manque mais il n'est plus là et il ne sera jamais là, d'accord ?

Je sais parfaitement que mes mots sont durs mais il faut au moins ça pour la faire réagir. Elle ne peut pas vivre dans le passé, elle ne peut pas vivre avec son image!

- Jake, je vais repartir au centre commercial.

- Kassie ce n'est pas le moment!

- Il y a pleins de choses intéressantes là-bas et on ne doit pas tarder. Nous en avons besoin ici.

- Kassie…

- De toute façon je l'ai décidé et…

Elle jette un regard vers Tao avant de continuer tout bas.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- … Kassie, j'ai deux petites choses à voir avec Tao encore. Tu m'attends avant de partir car je veux venir avec toi cette fois!

Elle ne me répond pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que son silence veut en dire long… Pourtant il faut que je parle avec ce Tao, je dois savoir d'où il vient et pourquoi il fait ça!

- Kassie…

- Oui… je… j'attendrais…

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de partir à l'écart avec Tao. Les murs ont des oreilles et je le sais que trop bien maintenant alors je fais encore plus attention avant de commencer.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Tao et je suis un solitaire.

- Ça je l'ai bien compris mais d'où tu sors ? Pourquoi tu as pris ma "défense" ? Tu me donnes un alibi, pourquoi ?

Sa réponse ? Sa main qui baisse alors son foulard et là je découvre quelque chose que je connais parfaitement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ça se fait ? Et pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur toi et…

- Elle ne connait pas mon existence. Notre père a…

Il plonge alors son regard dans le mien.

- Que connais-tu d'elle ? Que connais-tu de Kasuke ?

- Uniquement ce dont j'ai besoin. Ecoute, je ne te connais pas et tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas le genre à faire confiance comme ça.

- Je sais mais je t'ai sauvé la mise. Je veille dessus depuis que je l'ai retrouvé et si je n'ai jamais rien dit c'est parce que je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement et que tu feras tout pour la protéger. Je ne connais pas tous les aboutissements mais j'en sais suffisamment sur elle et toi.

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Je ne te ferais jamais de menaces, ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi. Je te donnerai juste le conseil de faire plus attention à elle si tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache la vérité à propos de toi et de ce Kris.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne pas la voir et lui dire tout ?

- Pour être franc, je ne trouve pas le courage de lui dire qui je suis. De plus, je sais qu'elle me détestera alors je préfère rester un anonyme.

Malgré le fait que j'ai énormément de mal à le cerner, je sens une grande sincérité dans ses propos. Je pense qu'il pourrait être celui qui veillera sur elle quand je ne serais pas à ses côtés.

- Que dirais-tu de devenir au moins son ami ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis un solitaire et je veille sur elle de loin. Tu es déjà là et c'est suffisant.

- Au contraire, avec la venue de cette Diane, il faut une autre personne à ses côtés. Tu n'es pas venu par hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répond pas. Je le savais, il garde un œil sur elle quoiqu'il se passe, un peu comme Kris au final même si leur relation est loin d'être la même.

- Cette femme est dangereuse mais je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte.

- Oui, elle est dangereuse mais pas uniquement pour Kasuke, pour le reste de la communauté aussi.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui et c'est un tort. Mais si je n'ai pas fait attention à lui alors peut-être que Diane non plus.

Je l'attrape alors par l'épaule.

- Viens avec moi.

Il ne se fait pas prier, peut-être parce qu'au fond il aimerait se rapprocher d'elle et que je lui offre cette opportunité. Mais lorsque nous revenons dans la "chambre", Kassie n'est plus là. Elle m'a pourtant laissé un mot…

"Désolée de te décevoir Jake mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Kris est revenu et je compte bien partir à sa recherche! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dès que je le retrouverai, je reviendrai.

Kasuke"

Elle est partie… Elle est partie à sa recherche… Bon, je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment douée pour traquer les gens et qu'elle n'ira pas bien loin. Il sera facile pour moi de la retrouver!

- Tao je…

Mais il est déjà parti à sa recherche. Pourtant je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul, sait-on jamais. Alors je prends quelques affaires utiles et part à sa suite pour retrouver ma belle avant qu'une autre personne ne s'en rend compte et lui mette la main dessus.


	20. Mauvaises rencontres

Repartir au centre commercial était une excuse pour sortir de la cathédrale. Si je lui avais dit que c'était pour chercher Kris, je sais que Jake ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir à sa recherche alors il fallait bien trouver quelque chose. Et là cet homme qui arrive de nulle part… Ce Tao je ne le connais pas, ou du moins je n'ai pas envie de le connaitre. La raison ? Je n'en ai aucune. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, rien de plus. De plus son regard… Je ne sais pas, il me fait froid dans le dos.

Pour le reste s'il dit qu'il était avec Jake, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute mais pour ce que j'ai vu…

- Je suis désolée Jake mais j'ai besoin de le retrouver, de le revoir!

J'écris alors un mot à la vite, prends les affaires que j'avais préparé et sors de la chambre par le balcon. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de chose mais qu'importe, pour lui je suis prête à tout!

Je rejoins assez rapidement le lieu où je l'ai vu, l'endroit d'où je l'ai vu partir. Je sais vers où il est parti et je sais qu'en suivant cette direction je le retrouverai, j'en suis même sûre!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis partie et combien je suis cette piste et toujours rien. Aucune trace de son passage, aucune empreinte. Et ce que je trouve étrange c'est que Jake n'est pas encore apparu… Je pensais qu'il serait parti à ma poursuite, qu'il me rattraperait et m'empêcherait de continuer et au lieu de ça…

Je me sens perdue, j'ai tellement marché à l'aveuglette que je dois avouer que je ne sais plus trop je suis. Je vois encore le haut de la cathédrale et j'hésite à y retourner. Mais j'aurai l'air de quoi si je rebroussais chemin ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi ? Je soupire, refoulant les larmes naissantes.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

Je me retourne alors pour faire face à ce jeune homme qui était avec Jake, Tao.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Jake s'inquiète.

- S'il s'inquiétait vraiment il serait venu lui-même!

- Il a une communauté à gérer et je suis parti le premier.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me connais pas!

- Nous sommes un tout et tu ne dois pas partir comme ça.

Il m'énerve sérieusement. D'ailleurs je lui fais comprendre en lui tournant le dos et en me remettant à marcher.

- Pourquoi courir après un fantôme ?

- Kris n'est pas un fantôme ! Il est réel!

Je me remets face à Tao, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Malgré qu'il me mette mal à l'aise, on ne touche pas à Kris!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit être avec Jake. Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas. Je ne sais plus qui croire mais une chose est sûre, j'ai vu Kris avant de m'effondrer et je ferai tout pour le retrouver!

- Je voudrais savoir. Tu es avec Jake depuis la création de la communauté et maintenant tu viens de me dire que tu ne le crois pas ? Cette femme arrive et tout part en n'importe quoi.

Il a raison et je le sais. Je suis avec Jake depuis trois ans et il a toujours pris soin de moi sans jamais me mentir. Alors pourquoi maintenant je doute ? Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ? Je ne devrais pas remettre en question ce qu'il m'a dit surtout quand toutes ces questions viennent de Diane mais je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Je sais comment est Diane et je sais de quoi elle est capable mais elle ne connait pas Kris et il est impossible pour elle de créer cette illusion.

- La fatigue, la chaleur. Tu sais l'illusion devient vite réelle.

- Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne rentre pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas trouvé!

Il m'attrape alors le bras.

- Si tu veux partir à la recherche d'un fantôme alors pars du bon côté!

Il me montre la direction opposé à laquelle je me dirigeais. Je suis mal à l'aise avec lui, vraiment mal à l'aise mais… Je ne sais pas comment dire ou décrire ce que je ressens mais il veut m'aider, j'en suis sûre

- Pourquoi je t'écouterai ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas obligée de m'écouter mais je vois bien que tu es déterminée et quoique je dise tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête alors je préfère t'aider et garder un œil sur toi.

- Un œil sur moi ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi!

- Alors je te laisse te débrouiller avec les pilleurs qui arrivent…?

- Les pilleurs ? Quels pilleurs ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent et je ne vois rien. D'autant que nous n'avons pas vu de pilleurs depuis un certains temps maintenant alors pourquoi…

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler!

Je ne comprends tout ce qui se passe mais je vois au loin une levée de poussière qui vient vers nous. Des pilleurs ? Tao avait raison alors… ? Je lève la tête vers lui l'interrogeant du regard.

- J'étais comme Jake, un solitaire qui ne tenait jamais en place.

Pas le temps de lui en demander plus que cinq cavaliers arrivent vers nous. Cavaliers… Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont eu ces chevaux ?

- Tiens… mais c'est notre Tao… Il y a bien quatre ans que nous n'avons pas de tes nouvelles… Tu sais qu'il t'attend toujours ?

- Et bien il peut encore attendre car je ne compte pas revenir!

- Malheureusement pour toi, nous sommes là et… nous ne comptons pas te laisser partir.

Je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlent mais je sens que Tao a vécu quelque chose de difficile. Il m'a dit qu'il allait régler ce problème et donc je ne dis mot, pour l'instant.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Me kidnapper ?

- Pourquoi pas. Il nous donnera quelque chose pour t'avoir ramené et… tu sais combien, les choses sont précieuses de nos jours. De plus, une femme en plus…

Il se place devant moi.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas!

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es avec ? Désolé de te décevoir mais une femme comme elle préfère certainement l'expérience à la jeunesse.

Je ne peux rester sans rien dire. Ok, je n'aime pas Tao et ceci ne me regarde pas mais je hais les pilleurs et je sais de quoi ils sont capables! De plus, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain.

- Désolée de vous décevoir mais je préfère la jeunesse de mon Tao qu'à votre vieillesse. Il m'apporte largement plus que vous trois réunis.

Et pour appuyer mes dires je l'embrasse langoureusement. Je ne suis pas du tout ce genre de femme à prendre les devants pour sauver les apparences mais là, je n'avais pas le choix. D'autant que si je veux qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles…

- C'est vraiment dommage ça…

Il sort alors une arme à feu. Depuis cinq ans, je n'en avais vu. La raison ? Les balles sont introuvables, du moins je le pensais.

- Tu oserais me tirer dessus ? Tu oserais gâcher une balle ?

- Sur toi non mais sur elle…

Et le voilà qu'il me vise et après tout le beau discours de Tao, il ne bronche même pas.

- Les balles sont denrées rares et tu le sais mieux que quiconque alors pourquoi gâcher une balle ?

- Pour que tu nous suives.

- Tu sais que tu lui fais quelque chose, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant ?

- Tu as peut-être raison Tao, peut-être que ce n'est pas sur elle que je devrais tirer au final…

Et il joint le geste à la parole et vise Tao. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il me prend mais je saute sur lui pour éviter qu'il se prenne la balle que le pilleur vient de tirer.

Je tombe alors sur le sol. Je crois bien que je suis touchée car je ne sens plus grand chose. Ma vue est trouble et tout ce que je vois c'est Tao qui s'élance vers les pilleurs en vociférant des menaces. Je n'entends pas vraiment de ce qu'il se passe et je ne sais donc pas ce que Tao est en train de faire ni s'il sera encore vivant quand je reprendrais connaissance, si je reprends connaissance un jour…


	21. Mon passé et mon futur

- Ce n'est pas possible! Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? Ses traces ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça!

Je ne comprends pas, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis parti et… aucune trace ? Kassie n'as pas les compétences nécessaires pour brouiller les pistes, c'est impossible ! A moins que…

- On cherche quelque chose ?

- Diane?!

Ni une, ni deux je fonce vers elle, l'attrapant par la gorge. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la lui serrer.

- Je serais toi je ne ferais pas ça.

- Mais tu n'es pas moi! Et tu as fait assez de mal comme ça!

Je resserre doucement ma main, la voyant souffrir. Je jubile de cette victoire. J'aurai dû écouter Kassie depuis le début et la faire disparaitre! Elle n'apporte que désolation!

- Si je disparais… Kassie meurt aussi.

Je relâche mon emprise. Je sais que je ne devrais pas et que tout ça n'est que mensonge mais je sais aussi qu'elle est assez folle pour lui faire du mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Si je meurs, elle meurt.

- C'est impossible!

- Tu prendrais le risque ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Et si elle disait vrai ?

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Disons que j'ai relié les nanos aux battements de mon cœur et donc si je meurs, les nanos s'enclenchent. Tu vois, si tu me tues, tu condamnes Kassie.

Elle prend de l'assurance et s'approche de moi, caressant mon visage de son index.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un malheur à Kassie… ?

Ma main droite vient la serrer contre moi. Elle peut désormais sentir mon souffle sur son visage. Elle jubile, elle pense avoir gagné et je suis même certains qu'elle pense que je vais craquer mais c'est impossible car Kassie c'est la femme de ma vie. Je l'aime sincèrement et il est hors de question que je tombe sous le charme d'une autre femme, surtout quand il s'agit de cette folle!

- Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer mais je peux te faire souffrir…

Son visage change du tout au tout et le plaisir que ça me procure… Elle veut partir mais je la tiens serrer contre moi.

- Tu as peur Diane ?

- Peur ? Non, je n'ai peur de rien.

- Oh… tu n'as peur de rien… Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir!

Je l'emmène de force derrière la cathédrale, là où les rayons du soleil sont les plus forts. Ici nous sommes à l'abri des regards indiscrets et j'aime me faire un petit endroit au cas où… J'ai bien fait d'en faire un ici aussi car je vais l'utiliser aujourd'hui même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta nouvelle chambre Diane!

- Ma nouvelle chambre ? Tu plaisantes ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Diane, tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne risquerai pas de perdre Kassie.

Je l'attache aux menottes que j'ai mises là pour l'occasion. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas les utiliser et encore moins sur une femme.

- Mais si tu me laisses là…

Elle qui a d'ordinaire tant d'assurance en manque complètement. J'aime ce que je suis en train de faire. Il faut dire qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de mettre à profit mes compétences. Je suis un tueur à gage et dès ma plus tendre enfance j'ai joué avec les armes. Mon premier meurtre fut à l'âge de 10 ans. Je sais, c'est jeune mais quand on tombe dedans… j'ai été élevé à la dur et je ne regrette pas mon éducation, elle a fait ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui.

Depuis que le changement s'est fait je ne me suis jamais remis à cette "activité". Il faut dire que j'avais d'autres choses à faire et surtout à gérer. Et puis, je suis tombé amoureux et depuis je m'efforce à ne faire que le bien. Enfin… surtout le bien de ma belle. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis Kris hors d'état de nuire. J'aurai dû le tuer depuis longtemps mais mon contrat était sur son père et non sur lui. Je n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle et je ne fais pas dans le sentiment alors pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie ? Pour être franc je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué ce jour là. Et quand je vois l'avancée des choses avec Kassie, je me dis que j'ai sûrement bien fait car elle n'en serait pas là si je l'avais tué. Un coup du destin ? Peut-être. Mais maintenant il a une dette envers moi et pas des moindres…

- Jake! Ne fais pas l'idiot! On me trouvera et je dirais toute la vérité!

- Premièrement, personne ne te trouvera car personne ne viendra dans un endroit où le soleil tape le plus fort. Et de deux tu vas leur dire quoi ? Que je t'ai empêché de nuire ? Diane…

- Je m'approche d'elle pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais te faire souffrir. Kassie a énormément souffert et elle continue de souffrir à cause de toi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser comme ça ?

- Tu es complètement fou!

- Pas autant que toi il me semble…

Mes bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent à la surface et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lécher le visage.

- Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai ma douce qui m'attend.

- Tu ne sais même pas où elle est !

- Ma chère Diane, tu ne me connais pas mais tu risques fort de le découvrir d'ici peu si tu continues comme ça.

Je ne continue pas à délibérer avec elle car ça n'en vaut pas la peine. De plus, j'ai Kassie à retrouver! Les traces de son passage ont été effacées et je sais par qui. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a fait ça. Ils sont frères et sœurs et il était sincère, je le sais. Alors pourquoi a-t-il effacé ses traces ? Il faut que je les retrouve car je n'aime pas du tout ça!

Je sais que je devrais prévenir les gens mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je la retrouve et vite!


	22. Sauvetage

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, me demandant ce que je fais là. Il faut dire que l'endroit où je me trouve est méconnaissable. Je cherche au fond de ma mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et..

- Tao ?!

Je me relève d'une traite mais ça me tire au niveau de l'abdomen.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever comme ça Kasuke, la blessure est encore fraiche.

En effet, je relève le drap pour découvrir un pansement.

- J'ai retiré la balle et j'ai cautérisé la plaie.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- J'ai fait ça pour me sauver. Si je n' avais rien fait, ils m'auraient tuée par la suite.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité. Ce jeune homme, Tao, je ne l'aime pas. Il a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Mais voilà, il est venu me chercher et m'a proposé son aide. De plus, s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors je te remercie de t'être sauvée.

Je suis certaine qu'il ne me croit pas mais qu'il garde le change pour ne pas me contrarier. Finalement, il n'est pas si mauvais que je le pensais.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez moi.

- Chez toi ?

- Oui, j'habitais ici avec mon père avant que le Monde ne transforme en un vaste désert.

Je regarde autour de moi pour y découvrir une chambre modeste, sans grande prétention. Je ne sais pas quel âge a Tao actuellement mais je ne lui donne pas plus de 20 ans et par conséquent il n'avait pas plus de 15 ans lorsqu'il a quitté ces lieux. Aucune photo, aucune personnalisation. Tout a été arraché…

- Et tes parents… ?

Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et… je suis de nature curieuse.

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père est décédé quelques mois après la grande sécheresse.

- Oh, désolée, je n'aurai pas dû.

Je baisse la tête honteuse.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis, il me reste une sœur.

- Mais tu n'es pas avec ?

- C'est un peu compliqué… Elle est née d'une première union. Je suis son demi-frère.

- Je vois… J'espère que tu la retrouveras.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Il me sourit en me disant cela. Devrais-je comprendre quelque chose ?

- Tao, je peux te poser une question ?

Je ne suis pas là pour réfléchir à ce sourire et au pourquoi du comment il est venu m'aider mais pour retrouver Kris! Mais avant j'ai besoin d'éclaircir quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu as pris la défense de Jake ? Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était toi qui avais parlé avec lui ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu! J'ai vu Kris, pas toi!

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Kris mais je peux t'assurer que c'est bien moi qui aie parlé avec Jake. Je n'aime pas me mélanger avec la foule et c'est pour ça que je suis parti le voir en privé. Et ne me demande pas de quoi on a parlé car c'est entre nous!

J'ai l'impression qu'il me connait trop. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'allais lui poser cette question ? Bon, il faut dire que c'était logique mais quand même… Non Kassie, tu te poses trop de questions!

- Tu penses que je n'ai vu personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que tu as bien vu quelqu'un mais peut-être pas la personne que tu crois. Tu dis que ce n'est pas moi et je veux bien te croire car j'ai trouvé sa trace et je sais où cette personne va et comment le rattraper mais…

- Mais ?

- C'est dangereux! On ne sait même pas qui il est !

- Je sais qui il est! Et si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irais seule!

J'essaie de me lever mais le tiraillement me fait grimacer.

- Tu as besoin de repos.

- Non! Si je me repose on va le perdre!

- Et si tu ne reposes pas, ton état peut empirer! Ecoute, il a maximum deux jours d'avance. Je sais où il va et je sais comment le rattraper. Je l'aurai fait d'ici trois jours.

Je regarde alentours.

- Tu veux que je reste ici ?

- Je préfèrerai te ramener à la cathédrale, on pourra mieux te soigner.

- Mais si tu le fais, tu vas perdre du temps n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne me répond pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas rester ici et encore moins retourner à la cathédrale sans Kris! Cela fait trois ans que je l'attends, trois ans que je souffre et maintenant que j'ai une chance de le revoir…

- Kasuke, j'ai vécu avec les pilleurs et par la suite j'étais seul. Je sais comment faire pour traquer les gens et faire en sorte de disparaitre. Mais je sais le faire seul. De plus, tu es avec Jake et il va s'inquiéter de ne pas te revoir.

- C'est un traqueur lui aussi, il me retrouvera!

- J'ai dû effacer nos traces pour ne pas que les autres pilleurs ne nous retrouvent. De plus, sans parler de Jake, tu as une communauté qui compte sur toi.

- Non, elle compte sur Jake, pas sur moi.

- Tu te trompes Kasuke.

Il s'assoit alors juste à côté de moi.

- Tu as changé Jake, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment et fait tout pour te rendre heureuse. Et cette communauté, tu en prends soin comme une famille. Tu serais prête à tous les abandonner pour une seule personne dont tu n'es même pas sûre de revoir ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu! Je sais que je l'ai vu et je vais vous le prouver! Je ne te demande pas de me croire, de toute façon je ne t'ai rien demandé!

Et dire que je commençais à l'apprécier… Finalement, il est comme Jake. Je me lève du lit et malgré le tiraillement de mon abdomen et les larmes naissantes, je me dirige vers la porte.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

- Kasuke…

- Tu ne me connais pas! Laisse-moi tranquille! Je sais ce que j'ai vu et je vais vous le prouver!

- Tu ne sais même pas par où il est parti… Laisse-moi te ramener à la cathédrale, vu ton état, ce serait préférable.

- Mais je ne veux pas! Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti! Pourquoi il m'a abandonnée! Pourquoi il m'a laissée souffrir toute seule alors que je faisais une fausse couche! Je veux…

Je m'écroule complètement en larme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis tout ça, surtout à un inconnu et malgré que je sache que ma famille est la communauté et qu'ils ont besoin de moi, je veux être égoïste. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je veux penser à moi. Je sais que je l'ai vu, je sais que c'était lui et tout ce que je veux c'est lui parler. Je ne demande pas grande chose, juste lui parler.

Je sens qu'on me porte, qu'on me réconforte et une fois fait, on me propose un dos. Ce jeune homme, Tao, est quelqu'un d'adorable. Il m'a retrouvée et m'a sauvée et… il arrive à me supporter. Je monte sur son dos et l'enserre pour ne pas tomber.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- …

- J'espère que tu retrouveras ta sœur car tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et près à aider ton prochain. Je suis sûre que tes parents seraient fiers de toi et je suis sûre que ta sœur, où qu'elle soit, est fière de ce que tu es devenu.

Je pose ma tête contre son dos et me laisse bercer par les mouvements de ses pas. Attends-moi Kris, j'arrive.


	23. Mauvaise journée

Je reviens rapidement dans notre chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça dans la nature ! Je me doute que Tao est avec elle mais au final, je ne le connais pas et je ne peux pas vraiment me fier à lui. Certes, ils ont la même tâche de naissance et je sais qu'il ne me ment pas mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que je connais ?

- Jake, on a un problème !

- Quoi donc encore ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Sean qui écarquille ses yeux.

- Jake, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est Kassie ?

- Partie. Ecoute Sean, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je la retrouve, et vite!

Il m'attrape alors par le bras.

- Désolé Jake mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je dois retrouver Kassie!

- Jake, tu es le leader de cette communauté et tu te dois de t'en occuper!

- Mais je dois aussi m'occuper de Kassie, je lui ai promis!

- Mais là, nous avons un autre problème, Maria a subit le même sort que Luis.

Maria ? Luis ? Mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour : Diane!

- Mais je pensais que le problème était éradiqué ?

- Apparemment non, le problème est toujours là.

Je serre alors les poings. Entre la disparition de Kassie et ce nouveau corps. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à part délivrer Diane… Et je suis persuadé que je vais devoir marchander avec elle… Je déteste me sentir "manipuler"!

- Jake, occupe-toi de Maria, je vais m'occuper de Kasuke.

- Gina ?

Elle est avec nous depuis deux ans et je dois admettre qu'elle a toujours été à mes côtés au moindre problème. C'est une femme que j'apprécie beaucoup et je sais que Kassie également.

- Gina, écoute, c'est sympa de ta part mais…

Elle m'entraine alors à part pour ne pas que Sean ne nous entende.

- Ecoute Jake, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, avant le dessèchement de la planète, j'étais flic et j'étais douée pour rechercher les criminels. Je ne sais pas qui tu étais avant et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu fais des trucs louches de temps en temps mais pour être franche, le monde est ce qu'il est et tu es un bon leader. C'est pour cette raison que je te suis presqu'en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou non.

- Prends-le comme tu veux Jake. Mais je suis là pour t'aider pas pour t'enfoncer! Tu as beaucoup à faire ici et pas le temps d'aller chercher Kasuke. Si tu veux je peux y aller!

- Je ne sais pas… C'est à moi d'y aller…

- Jake, tu ne pourras pas tout gérer tout seul ! Laisse-moi y aller!

Mais pas le temps de lui répondre oui ou non que Tyna arrive complètement essoufflée. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Kassie…? Depuis qu'on s'est installé ici, nous n'avons que des problèmes…

- Jake, Gina, vous n'avez pas vu Lya ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne la retrouve pas! Elle était là, avec moi et d'un coup…

- Elle n'a pu aller loin, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais elle a trois ans Jake! Et c'est ma fille!

Nous avons trouvé Tyna lors de nos nombreuses haltes, elle était enceinte. Kassie a voulu la prendre avec nous justement à cause de ça. Elle m'a convaincu et nous voilà avec la disparition d'une gamine maintenant… Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû partir avec Kassie et personne d'autre. Ça n'a jamais été mon délire de gérer des personnes. Je suis juste une personne qui exécute des ordres à la base et maintenant, c'est moi qui en donne… La vie est étrange.

Gina et Sean sont embauchés pour chercher la ptite. Après tout la cathédrale n'est pas si grande que ça, on devrait la retrouver rapidement!

- Tonton Jay… Tonton Jay…

Je reconnais la voix de Lya. Oui je sais, je m'appelle Jake et non Jay mais pour une petite de trois ans, il est plus facile de dire "Jay" que "Jake".

- Lya ? Lya ?

Je vais en direction de la voix et la trouve enfin. Malheureusement je déchante vite quand je découvre qu'elle est avec Diane. Mais comment a-t-elle pu…

- Tonton Jay, j'ai trouvé la madame dehors. Y'a un méchant qui l'a attaché mais elle sait pas qui.

Elle m'esquisse alors un large sourire.

- Merci Lya.

Diane lui donne alors une bise sur la joue.

- Et n'oublie pas, c'est notre secret.

- Oui tata Dane, promis!

Elle lui dit au revoir avec la main, me demande un bisou et part chercher sa mère.

- Tu vois, j'ai été sympa, je n'ai rien dit.

Elle s'avance alors vers moi.

- Maintenant, je vais arrêter de jouer! Je veux Kassie et je l'aurais ! Je te donne deux semaines avant de me la livrer sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta communauté! D'ailleurs, une autre personne a dû rendre l'âme, je me trompe ?

Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours respecté les femmes et jamais je ne leur ai de mal mais là…

- Jake, on a retrouvé… Lya…

Gina est venue pour me prévenir de quelque chose que je savais déjà mais s'arrête net en voyant Diane. Je ne voulais pas la mêler à ça mais je crois bien que je vais devoir lui dire… la moitié…

- En tout cas, merci à vous deux, je sais comment rendre son retour plus agréable.

Elle s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'un malheur arrive, tu as deux semaines, pas un jour de plus!

Et sans en rajouter plus, elle nous laisse, Gina et moi.

- Si tu veux je peux la supprimer! Ce n'est pas mon boulot mais je ne l'aime pas et je sais qu'elle est capable du pire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y touches Gina, cette femme est dangereuse! Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle a pu trouver pour que Kassie reparte avec elle…

- Jake, Kassie est revenue!

Je me tourne alors vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que Sean. Bien évidemment je cours vers l'entrée. Je suppose qu'elle est avec son frère… Et je suppose bien…

- Kassie… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je la prends délicatement des épaules du jeune homme.

- On s'est fait attaqué par des pilleurs. Elle a pris ma défense.

- Pour une personne qui est censé la protéger…!

- Il me semble que tu es censé le faire aussi et pourtant elle a fuit!

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me tienne tête et encore moins quand on a raison.

- Je te remercie d'être parti à sa recherche.

- C'est normal mais je repars.

- Où ça ?

- Chercher cet homme, ce Kris.

- Hors de question! Kassie ne doit pas le revoir! De plus il a une mission!

- Ecoute Jake, je ne te dois rien et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! J'ai promis à notre père de veiller sur elle et je vais le faire! Cet homme, elle l'aime plus que tout et même si je sais qu'elle t'apprécie énormément, c'est lui qu'elle veut et je compte bien lui ramener!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Tao, Kris est parti nous chercher un remède pour elle!

- Je sais où il est parti et je sais comment le rattraper. Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin et je le ramènerai.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Tao! Pendant trois ans j'ai fait en sorte que Kassie oublie Kris et qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle et toi tu veux le retrouver?!

Il s'approche de moi.

- Ecoute-moi bien Jake, je n'ai pas peur de toi et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus âgé que moi que je dois fermer les yeux et te dire amen. Kasuke est ma sœur et j'ai promis à notre père de veiller sur elle! Elle a un lourd passé et pourtant elle est tombée amoureuse. Je suis content que tu t'occupes bien d'elle mais si tu aimes ma sœur, si tu veux qu'elle avance, il faut qu'elle le revoie! C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien!

Kassie ne connait pas son existence, du moins elle ne sait pas que c'est frère, et par conséquent je pourrais le faire disparaitre sans que ça gêne quiconque. Mais j'ai des principes – malheureusement – et je ne peux aller contre. Il a sauvé la femme de ma vie et pour cette raison, cette unique raison, je ne le tuerai pas. Du moins pas de suite. Et puis, j'ai une autre personne à maitriser et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de mains d'œuvre…

- Très bien, va le rechercher mais je te préviens, ne dis rien sur son état et… qu'il ne lui dise rien qu'il regretterait!

- Je ne suis pas cet homme et je ne peux pas promettre quelque chose pour lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ferais part de ton message. Je vais prendre sa place. Dis à ma sœur que je suis désolé mais qu'il le fallait pour elle.

J'acquiesce mais sans promettre. Je ne suis pas le genre à promettre de toute façon. J'installe Kassie dans notre chambre et veille sur elle. Je ne suis là pour personne. Après ce que vient de me dire Diane, je vais devoir agir rapidement, rien ne doit arriver à Kassie, rien!


	24. Deux semaines

Mes yeux papillonnent doucement pour entr'apercevoir une forme au dessus de moi. Tout est flou et en toute logique ça devrait être Tao mais je sais que ça n'est pas lui. Non, c'est…

- Jake ?!

Je me relève d'une traite et constate que je suis dans notre "chambre". Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je devrais avec Tao et rechercher Kris. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur lui mais…

- Où est Tao ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Va me le chercher, je dois lui parler!

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là.

- Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas là mais je veux lui parler!

- Kassie, il y a plus de dix heures qu'il est parti!

- Et bien va à sa… Dix heures ? Parti ?!

J'ai du mal à tout enregistrer pour le coup.

- Il est venu te ramener ici car tu étais blessé et il est reparti aussi vite.

- Mais il n'avait pas le droit de me ramener ici!

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Kassie ?!

J'ai déjà vu Jake en colère mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois qu'il se met en colère contre moi et qu'il perd sa patience ainsi.

- … Jake… Je sais ce que j'ai vu et…

- Et regarde où ça t'a mené! Tu es blessée et si Tao ne t'avait pas suivi je ne sais même pas ce que tu serais devenue. Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté un peu ! Grandis! Ne vois-tu pas que tu cours après une chimère et que tu entraines tout le monde avec toi ?!

Ma main vient se coller magistralement sur sa joue..

- Kris n'est pas et ne sera jamais une chimère! Je l'aime et il m'aime !

- Il t'aime tellement qu'il t'a abandonnée! Quelle belle preuve en effet.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Jake!

- Quoi ? Qu'il t'a abandonnée ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait!

Il m'énerve, il a été trop loin cette fois. Je me lève alors comme je peux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais. Vraiment!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kassie, tu irais où ?

- Je ne sais pas mais pas ici!

Bon d'accord je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je dois avouer que ma blessure me fait terriblement mal mais trop c'est trop! Jamais on ne s'est pris la tête et là je sais que c'est la fin. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je ne veux pas le quitter car au fond de moi je l'aime, pas autant que Kris mais…

- Kassie…

Jake s'est approché de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

- Jake…

Il m'enserre tendrement.

- Ecoute, j'étais inquiet… Tu es partie comme une voleuse… Je me suis inquiété.

- Je sais Jake, je sais mais…

Je me retire doucement pour lui faire face.

- Jake, tu sais ce que je ressens pour Kris et dire que c'est une chimère…

- Je sais… je…

Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue.

- Jake, je suis avec toi et je t'aime mais Kris est aussi important pour moi. Je me doute que tu n'aies pas envie de le voir avec moi mais… Je sais ce que j'ai vu et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Kassie… je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible que tu l'aies vu. Tao est parti à la recherche de je ne sais qui et…

- Alors nous saurons pourquoi cette personne est venu ici et ce qu'elle voulait.

Je fais la grimace. Le fait de m'être levée comme ça me tiraille énormément et la blessure s'est rouverte.

- Tu devrais te reposer Kassie, ta blessure n'est pas guérie.

- Je sais mais…

- Dès que Tao revient, je lui dirais de venir te voir mais… Ne fonde pas trop d'espoir s'il te plait.

Je lui donne un doux baiser pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris et que je ferais au mieux.

- Maintenant repose-toi Kassie, d'accord ?

Je soupire car je ne veux pas me reposer mais je dois avouer que ma blessure me fait si mal que je m'allonge un peu. Jake m'embrasse tendrement et me laisse seule pour que je puisse me reposer un peu. Me reposer… Comment pourrais-je vraiment me reposer quand je sais que Tao est parti à sa recherche ? Comment pourrais-je seulement fermer les yeux alors que…

- Tu sais que je pourrais te guérir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Etrangement j'ai presque de la peine la voyant ; elle a l'air si faible…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

- Tu t'inquiètes de mon sort maintenant ? Comme quoi il y a un peu de changement…

Elle s'approche de moi langoureusement. Comment ai-je pu avoir de la compassion pour elle ? Cette femme me fait toujours aussi peur car je sais réellement de quoi elle est capable mais aux côtés de Jake et après ma petite escapade, j'ai pris un peu d'assurance et je ne veux plus être son jouet, jamais!

- C'était juste par politesse, je me fous de ton état! D'ailleurs, je me fous de toi!

- Au contraire, tu ne devrais pas te foutre de moi Kassie…!

Elle m'a attrapée par le cou pour me forcer à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle a changé elle-aussi, quand je l'ai connue, quand j'étais avec elle, elle était plus en douceur, plus dans le ton mielleux alors que là, elle attaque direct.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Pourquoi fais-tu ça avec moi ?

- Parce que je te veux! Tu es à moi Kassie et ça quoique tu dises!

- Je ne suis à personne et encore moi à toi!

- Ma chère et tendre amie… Penses-tu que je te laisserai aux mains de ce salaud qui ne fait que te mentir ?

- …

- Il n'y a que moi qui aie un amour véritable pour toi et si tu ne me reviens pas, tu risques de vite le regretter.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et attrape mes lèvres.

- Nos nanos peuvent faire des merveilles et celles que tu as peuvent te guérir. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne sinon, tu sais comment tu finiras…

- Quoi ? Des nanos ?

Son autre main attrape mon sein gauche pour le malaxer. Elle me connait et sait comment me faire plaisir mais je ne cèderai pas!

- Laisse-moi tranquille!

Elle croque mon téton à travers mes vêtements et me lâche ensuite.

- Rappelle-toi de notre passé et de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Tu as deux semaines devant toi…!

Elle me laisse, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort. Des nanos… Elle m'aurait mis des nanos dans mon corps… Alors dans deux semaines…

Des larmes glissent le long de mes joues, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas disparaitre ainsi… Tao, je t'en conjure, ramène-moi Kris, ramène-moi l'homme de ma vie…!


	25. Tao vs Kris

Il n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter comme ça, surtout lorsque la vie de Kassie est en jeu. Mais voilà, il sent qu'il est épié, suivi, et il a horreur de ça! Qui aimerait ça en même temps..

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors montrez-vous qui que vous soyez !

Tao se montre avec un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'empêcher de la faire souffrir!

- De la faire souffrir...?

Kris dévisage le jeune homme se trouvant face à lui. Comment peut-il la connaitre ? Qui est-il ? Et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il lui parle seulement de Kassie..?

- Jusqu'à quel point tu connais Kassie ?

Tao n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Il faut dire que l'état de sa sœur est en jeu et qu'il se doit de savoir si cet homme, ce Kris, est sérieux et s'il peut lui faire confiance.

Mais Kris est encore plus sceptique, il ne peut se permettre de faire confiance aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Certes cet homme est dans la communauté depuis presque le début de sa création mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le plus vieux des deux.

- Ecoute, si on ne fait pas confiance mutuellement, on ne va pas s'en sortir!

Tao a bien ressenti que le jeune homme en face de lui ne dira rien, comme il le fait actuellement, mais il sait aussi que Kassie lui fait confiance et il lui a promis...

- Tu connais cette tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il l'a fait plus tôt avec Jake, Tao baisse son col roulé pour lui montrer sa tâche de naissance.

- Comment ?

- Je suis le frère de Kassie.

- Son frère ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça! Et pourtant on a parlé de beaucoup de choses...

Malgré cette tâche, Kris reste sceptique. Qui lui dit que cet homme n'est pas une personne de la trempe de cette Diane et qu'il ne veut pas du mal à sa douce ?

- Elle ne connait pas mon existence.

- Mais toi, oui ?!

- C'est un peu compliqué mais...

Le plus jeune des deux prend une grande inspiration et commence à raconter, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, son histoire, le fait que son père ait violé sa propre fille alors qu'elle était à peine âgée de 4 ans, le fait qu'il se soit repenti et qu'il a fait promettre à son fils de veiller sur sa grande sœur et...

- Mais comment a-t-il pu ?

- Mon père... notre père a ses torts mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu trouves ça normal qu'un père viole son enfant ?!

Kris est hors de lui et attrape Tao par le col.

- Ecoute, rien que de t'en parler ça m'aie difficile alors si tu pouvais éviter de vouloir me casser la gueule...! De plus je ne suis pas là pour et...

Il retire les bras de son agresseur.

- Je ne suis pas mon père!

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagent tour à tour.

- Kassie a besoin de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte en ce moment.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, je ne peux pas revenir sur mes pas.

- Sais-tu seulement ce que Kassie a vécu ? Ce qu'elle vit ?

- Elle est mieux sans moi, c'est ainsi.

- Elle t'a vu.

Kris ne dit mot. En même temps que pourrait-il répondre à cela ?

- Jake lui a dit que ce n'était que pure affabulation, que le soleil lui avait cogné sur la tête. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu et son cœur aussi. Kris, ma sœur t'aime sincèrement et elle est partie seule à ta recherche.

- Seule... Mais... elle n'y connait rien et...

- C'est bien ce que je suis en train de te dire! C'est parce qu'elle t'a vu qu'elle est partie à ta recherche et ce malgré ce que lui a dit Jake!

Tao marque un temps de pause avant de reprendre.

- Nous sommes tombés sur des pilleurs et...

- Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle a été blessée mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Kris pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu dois aller la retrouver!

- Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit!

- Elle a pris une balle pour toi! La moindre des choses est d'aller la voir! Je lui ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir!

- Mais moi je ne t'ai rien demandé! De plus il faut absolument que j'y aille! Pour le moment elle vit mais jusqu'à quand ?

- Je sais ce que tu cherches et je sais où tu vas.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller comme ça ?

- Kassie est ma sœur et elle m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'elle ne sait même pas qui je suis. Elle a pris cette balle parce qu'elle est partie à ta recherche, parce qu'elle t'aime. Tu dois la retrouver!

- Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne connais pas ma vie! Kassie et moi avons notre chance et...

- Et quoi ? Tu l'as laissée filer ? Je dirais que tu l'as donnée à Jake!

- Il l'aime et elle est en sécurité avec lui.

- Sauf que son cœur t'appartient. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand elle me parlait de toi. Ma sœur est folle de toi! Si ce n'était pas le cas, penses-tu qu'elle serait partie à ta recherche ?

Kris ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a envie d'aller la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il regrette mais... Mais il y a Jake...

- Ecoute, je trouve ça louable de te voir partir à ma recherche pour ta sœur mais je ne reviendrais pas.

- Alors tu lui as menti tout ce temps ? Tu t'es joué d'elle comme cette Diane ?!

Kris ne peut en entendre davantage et attrape pour la seconde fois Tao par le col.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Kassie c'est toute ma vie! Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux comme ça mais voilà, c'est un fait. Je ne cesse de penser à elle et je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir sans rien lui dire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix!

- Dans la vie on a toujours le choix. Bon ou mauvais, nous choisissons notre destin. Ce qui est dur c'est d'en assumer les conséquences.

- Mais j'assume les conséquences!

- Tu les assumes ? C'est pour cette raison que tu te morfonds ?! Je te donne une chance de la revoir, de la serrer contre toi. Jake ne pourra rien te dire, rien te faire. Tu oserais laisser filer cette chance de la revoir ?

Kris hésite, ne sachant que répondre à cette "requête".

- Je connais les personnes chez qui tu te diriges. Je connais la personne que tu cherches et je sais comment la faire céder. Jake n'a aucune idée d'où il met les pieds, ni toi d'ailleurs. Va rejoindre Kassie, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tu la protégeras et laisse-moi faire.

Le plus vieux relâche le plus jeune. il réfléchit et finit par accepter son aide. Cette séparation a que trop duré et elle a besoin de lui, encore plus que jamais. Kris acquiesce et serre la main de Tao pour approuver ce choix. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend ni comment ces retrouvailles vont se faire mais même si ça ne dure qu'une petite heure, même si après cela Kassie le déteste, il l'aura vue, l'aura prise dans ses bras. Oui, qu'importe ce que dira Jake, il faut qu'il aille de l'avant et surtout qu'il affronte ses peurs et sa plus grosse hantise. Pour Kassie, il doit le faire. Mais aura-t-il seulement le courage de braver le monstre de son passé ? Rien n'est moins sûr...


End file.
